My boys friend is Evil
by Princess Assasin
Summary: Cinta yang berawal dengan luka akhirnya berakhir dengan indah Last Chapter Update warning :SasuxFemnaru Typo,OOC,Geje dll don't like dont'read.
1. Chapter 1

**My boys friend is Evil**

Desklaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasu_femnaru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Saya Author baru disini maaf bila tulisan nya jelek,banyak typo dll

Mohon bimbingan nya

Keep reading minna !

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bahagia buat ku karena aku sudah berhasil lulus SMU dan itu artinya aku akan meneruskan kuliah ke fakultas ke dokteran yang selama ini aku impikan.

Perkenalkan nama ku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah seorang anak perempuan yang periang dan begitu hyperaktif. Oke sekian dulu perkenalan dari aku...

"Naruto...! Naruto...! " teriak seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura, dia adalah teman satu sekolah ku

"ada apa Sakura" jawabku.

"Begini Naruto,karena kita semua kan sudah lulus,maka aku dan teman-teman merencanakan akan mengadakan camping ke gunung,bagaimana apa kau mau ikut?"kata sakura.

"tentu saja Sakura aku akan ikut" teriak ku semangat.

Setelah di ijinkan oleh tousan dan kasan aku pun segera meyiapkan barang-barang untuk keperluan camping bersama teman-teman akrabku

Pagi hari di kota Konoha...

Naruto...!...Naruto! teriak teman-teman ku yang sudah menjemput ku diantara nya Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, serta Neji. Dan kamipun akhirnya berangkat dengan menggunakan mobil.

"Eh ini idenya siapa sich yang mau kita liburan ke gunung?"tanyaku

"Ya idenya gue dong Nar" jawab Kiba bangga.

"memangnya kamu sudah pernah kesana kiba"?tanya Ino

"Ya iya donk"jawab Kiba lagi

"Semoga saja camping kita ini tidak merepotkan" kata shikamaru yang memang lebih suka tidur dirumah dari pada ikut camping seperti ini.

"Wah akhirnya kita sampai juga !"kata ku. Sesampainya disana kami pun akhirnya memasang tenda yang sudah kami siapkan dari selesai memasang tenda Hinata tiba-tiba saja menghampiri ku.

"Naruto chan, kau mau menemaniku mencari air untuk kita masak nanti?"

Iya Hinata",jawabku

Kami pun akhirnya menelusuri hutan di pegunungan itu untuk mendapatkan air dan tiba-tiba saja mata kami tertuju kepada sebuah Villa besar di puncak tersebut.

"Wah Villa itu besar sekali ya Hinata chan"gumamku

"Iya Naruto pasti yang punya adalah orang kaya"jawab Hinata. Kami pun akhirnya meneruskan perjalanan mendapatkan air bersih untuk dibawa ke tenda kami.

Sementara di sebuah Villa besar di tempat yang sama, tampak berhenti sebuah mobil Ferari berwarna hitam dan keluarlah beberapa orang.

"Aniki aku tidak mau tinggal di Villa yang hanyar dikelilingi hutan seperti ini walau hanyar sebentar"? kata seorang pemuda kepada laki-laki disamping nya

"Sudahlah Sasuke kau tidak usah melawan,lagipula ini kan salah mu sendiri siapa suruh kau selalu saja membolos dan berulah di kampus mu, sehingga akhirnya kau harus di skorsing"kata Itachi kakak dari Sasuke.

"Iya Aniki aku tahu aku salah,tapi kenapa kau dan Ayah malah mengirimku kesini?"

"Anggap saja ini juga hukuman dari kami agar lain kali kau berpikir dulu sebelum membolos" jawab Itachi.

"Kau cepat masuk lah ke dalam dan ingat jangan berani mencoba kabur karena dua bodyguard ku ini akan selalu mengawasi mu.

"kalian mengerti kan?" kata Itachi pada 2 pengawal nya

"mengerti tuan",kata mereka bersamaan.

"Huh Aniki dan Ayah memang benar-benar kejam masa aku di kirim ke Villa sepi seperti ini sich! Tidak ada keramaian,diskotik dan terutama wanita ! pasti aku akan tersiksa sekali berada disini selama satu minggu! " gumam sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja handphone Sasuke bergetar dan terpampang lah nama Karin disitu.

"Hallo Honey Sasu chan sayang, kamu dimana ?,aku kan kangen sayang" kata karin.

"Sudahlah Karin jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku tidak suka! Sekarang aku ada di villa karena dihukum ayahku akibat di skorsing dari kampus"jawab sasuke.

"oh iya honey,bagaimana kalau aku susul kau kesana,apa kau tidak rindu bercinta dengan ku sasuke sayang" kata Karin manja.

"Aku juga mau Karin, tapi kau tidak bisa kesini, karena disini ada pengawal Aniki yang selalu mengawasi ku. Aku tidak mau hukuman ku di tambah karena itu"

"Ya sudah Honey,kalau begitu kamu baik-baik disana ya!"jawab karin.

Sasuke adalah anak seorang pengusaha sekaligus pejabat yang sangat kaya, dan sekarang dia sedang kuliah di salah satu kampus di kota Konoha, mentang-mentang Sasuke anak orang kaya dia selalu berbuat sesuka hati dan Karin adalah pacar barunya yang baru satu bulan yang lalu jadian, tapi seperti biasa Sasuke berpacaran tidak pernah berdasarkan cinta melainkan hanyarlah nafsu saja.

"Wah teman-teman harinya sudah malam lebih baik kita tidur saja"ucap Sakura

"Iya ayo tidur!"kata semuanya serentak

Malam pun akhirnya berganti pagi, aku kali ini bangun lebih awal padahal teman-teman yang lain belum bangun.

"Ah lebih baik aku berenang di danau kemarin di dekat Villa besar itu saja!"pikir ku dan akupun akhirnya pergi ke danau tersebut sendirian.

Akhirnya sampai juga ke danau ini. "aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mandi"pikirku. Setelah itu akupun melepas pakaian ku hingga yang tersisa sekarang hanya lah pakaian dalam ku saja. Aku terus berenang hingga tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan ku dari tadi.

"Wow ternyata tempat ini tidak begitu buruk tidak sia-sia juga Aniki mengirimku ke Villa ini kalau pada akhirnya aku akan bercinta dengan malaikat pirang yang manis"kata sasuke dengan menampilkan seringai evil nya.

.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**My boys friend is Evil**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasu_femnaru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Maaf jika cerita ini gak jelas, lemonnya kurang hot, dan banyak typo. Maaf juga karena chapter 1 banyak terdapat kesalahan. Maklum saya masih baru disini. Jadi saya mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Keep Reading ^_^

Setelah puas berenang akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tenda tempat dirinya bersama teman-temannya.

"Ah senang sekali rasanya bisa berenang di danau yang sejuk seperti ini," kata Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu lebih baik aku berpakaian dulu," katanya lagi.

Tetapi betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika mau berpakaian sedangkan pakaian yang di carinya tidak ada di tempat tersebut.

"Hah! Mana pakaian ku ? padahal kan tadi aku menaruhnya disini," kata Naruto prustasi.

"Sedang mencari ini ya Dobe?" kata sebuah suara dibalik pohon di tempat tersebut.

"Hey...! apa yang kau lakukan Teme ?, cepat kembalikan pakaianku! dasar kau laki-laki mesum!," bentak Naruto sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Mengembalikan pakaian mu ? hmmm...bagaimana ya?" sepertinya aku belum puas dengan hanya memandang tubuh indahmu itu saja,".kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita barter Dobe? aku mengembalikan pakaianmu dan kau menyerahkan tubuhmu yang indah itu kepadaku," kata Sasuke dengan seringai bagai serigala yang akan memakan mangsanya.

Setelah mendengar hal itu pun Naruto langsung marah dan membentak Sasuke.

" Teme brengsek ! ternyata kau bukan hanya mesum tetapi juga gila!," bentak Naruto.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa manis, tapi perlu kau ketahui bila kau tidak mau menyerahkan dirimu secara baik-baik, maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengambil yang aku inginkan secara paksa," kata Sasuke sambil mendekat kearah Naruto yang sedang ketakutan.

Naruto pun akhirnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau jangan berani macam-macam dengan ku ya Teme !, atau aku akan teriak!," ancam Naruto.

"Teriak ? kau pikir akan ada yang dengar di tengah hutan pegunungan seperti ini? tak kusangka ternyata kau ini benar-benar Dobe ya," Kata Sasuke mengejek Naruto.

Merasa dirinya benar-benar dalam bahaya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk lari.

"Hey Dobe, kau lari kemana pun pasti akan aku dapatkan !, karena aku lebih tahu tempat ini dibangdingkan kau !," teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke memang sangat mengenal hutan di daerah pegunungan ini karena sejak kecil dia sering diajak Ayah dan Kakaknya untuk berburu burung di hutan ini.

Naruto terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Sasuke tersebut.

"Oh Tuhan tolonglah aku," pikir Naruto.

Naruto pun terus berlari sampai nafasnya tersengal-sengal tak beraturan.

"Dimana aku ini? sepertinya aku sudah semakin jauh dari tendaku dan teman-teman , " pikir Naruto

Sementara itu di tempat yang sama yaitu tempat teman-teman Naruto bearada.

"Neji, apa kau melihat Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura, ketika aku bangun tadi pagi kulihat dia sudah tidak ada di luar tenda," jawab Neji.

"Hoaaammm! Ada apa sich kalian ribut-ribut ?" tanya Shikamaru

"Kami sedang mencari Naruto karena dia tidak kelihatan dari tadi pagi," jawab Sakura cemas.

"Benar-benar merepotkan sekali si Naruto itu," kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Sudahlah teman-teman lebih baik kita makan dulu baru setelah itu kita cari Naruto," kata Kiba.

" Iya kau benar Kiba," kata Sakura.

Hah...hah...Suara nafas Naruto yang dari tadi tersengal-sengal akibat lari dari kejaran setan (plak).

"Ya Tuhan tolonglah aku, sepertinya aku sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi," batin Naruto.

"Hn sudah udah menyerah ya Dobe ?" kata sebuah suara yang kita ketahui itu adalah Sasuke.

Naruto benar-benar terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berhasil menemukannya, padahal dia sudah lari sangat jauh.

"Sudahlah Dobe sebaiknya kau simpan saja tenaga mu itu untuk kita bercinta nanti," kata Sasuke,mesum.

"Naruto yang kini sudah sangat lelah dan kehabisan tenaga akhirnya memilih untuk menangis.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Dan apa salah ku padamu sehingga kau mau melakukan hal ini padaku?," kata Naruto dengan sangat sedih.

"baiklah kalau kau bertanya begitu sebaiknya aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu, aku Uchiha Sasuke, dan salahmu itu hanyar satu Dobe, karena kau itu terlalu manis untuk tidak di cicipi," kata Sasuke sambil memainkan lidah diantara bibir tipis nya.

Naruto semakin ketakutan mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke tersebut.

"Sasuke, aku mohon lepaskanlah aku, biarkan aku pergi," pinta Naruto sambil terus mundur karena Sasuke terus berusaha mendekatinya, tapi benar-benar sial ketika Naruto mencoba untuk berbalik dan lari tiba-tiba saja kakinya tersandung akar pohon, sehingga Naruto akhirnya terjatuh .

"Melepaskanmu Dobe," Kata Sasuke sambil berpikir.

"Tidak akan !,"lanjutnya sambil mencengkram tubuh mungil Naruto.

Ketika itu jarak mereka benar-benar dekat, Sasuke dapat merasakan aroma citrus dari tubuh Naruto yang membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

"Dobe, tidak kusangka dari jarak sedekat ini ternyata matamu itu sangat indah, kau benar-benar manis Dobe!. "Kulit tan mu ini, "Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus leher hingga dada Naruto.

"Rambut pirangmu ini," kata Sasuke sambil menciumi ujung rambut Naruto.

"Siapa namamu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanyar bisa menangis diperlakukan seperti itu dan juga meringis menahan sakit pada kakinya akibat tersandung akar pohon tadi. Naruto pun akhirnya mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku Teme !, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa namaku karena kau laki-laki brengsek dan aku sangat membencimu," teriak Naruto.

Ketika Naruto mencoba untuk lari tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau mau kemana manis ?, bukankah kita baru akan mulai," kata Sasuke sambil menciumi tengkuk leher Naruto.

"Lepas ! lepaskan aku! " teriak Naruto.

Sasuke yang mulai merasa tidak tahan akhirnya mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh ke tanah. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi Sasuke pun langsung menciumi bibir mungil Naruto dengan lembut, merasa tidak puas dengan itu akhirnya Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganas, mencoba terus masuk ke dalam mulut gadis manis yang sekarang terus saja mengantup mulutnya karena dia memang tidak menginginkan ini. Karena Naruto terus menolaknya akhirnya Sasuke pun membisikan sesuatu.

"Buka mulutmu Dobe sayang, atau kau akan menyesal," ancam Sasuke.

Naruto yang dari tadi terus menahan tubuh Sasuke yang sedang menindih sambil menciuminya pun akhirnya pasrah membuka mulutnya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu Sasuke pun langsung melumat lebih dalam bibir Naruto serta memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Naruto, sambil sesekali menggigit kecil bibir mungil tersebut tanda dia benar-benar gemas. Tetapi kenikmatan yang dirasakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak sama dengan yang dirasakan Naruto, karena gadis manis itu terus saja menangis dan meneteskan air matanya.

Sasuke yang mulai merasa nafsunya memuncak akhirnya melepaskan bra yang di pakai Naruto hingga terlihatlah payudara indah dan seksi milik Naruto.

Tanpa banyak bicara sasuke pun mulai memaikan lidahnya pada pada ujung payudara Naruto sambil sesekali mengecup dan menghisapnya sehingga membuat Naruto benar-benar lelah antara perasaan nikmat dan sakit hati yang dia rasakan.

"Hentikan !...hentikan! ah...ini Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kau diamlah Dobe!, karena aku akan memanjakanmu dan menunjukkan bagaimana rasa nikmat dari bercinta," bisik Sasuke ke telinga Naruto.

Kini bibir Sasuke sedang mengecup dan menjilati satu payudara Naruto, sedangkan payudara yang satunya lagi diremas-remas menggunakan tangannya dengan lembut. Dari payudara Naruto bibir Sasuke terus berjalan dan akhirnya naik ke leher Naruto dan memberikan kiss mark disana dan tidak lupa memainkan tangannya di antara selangkangan Naruto, melepaskan celana dalam Naruto yang selama ini menghalangi kegiatan tangan nakalnya.

Melihat tubuh mungil dan mulus Naruto yang sekarang sudah tanpa sehelai benang membuat tatapan Sasuke semakin liar dan nafsu yang dari tadi mendorongnya untuk segera memasukan "milik"nya kedalam Naruto akhirnya sudah tidak tertahan lagi hingga dengan segera Sasuke melepas baju dan menurunkan celananya, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin menangis dan berteriak, tapi sayang tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Dobe santailah sedikit!, kalau kau terus tegang dan ketakutan begitu nanti kau akan kesakitan," kata Sasuke. Sementara Naruto terus saja terisak.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Sasuke segera memasukan miliknya ke dalam vagina Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto menjerit kesakitan, mendengar Naruto yang menjerit Sasuke semakin menghentakan miliknya ke dalam dan terus mencoba memasukannya lebih dalam, hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membobol keperawanan Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar masih perawan Dobe, punyamu benar-benar sempit," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Setelah berhasil masuk, Sasuke segera memaju mundurkan pinggul nya, dan terus menghentakan miliknya kedalam Naruto, gerakan maju mundur yang perlahan-lahan itupun akhirnya berubah menjadi cepat karena Sasuke hampir mencapai klimaks.

Sambil terus meremas-remas payudara Naruto Sasuke pun terus mempercepat gerakannya hingga sesuatu yang tak tertahankan dari tadi keluar juga yaitu cairan kenikmatan milik Sasuke yang masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto

Sasuke pun segera mencabut miliknya yang lemas dari tubuh Naruto, dan menampilkan wajah yang benar-benar puas akan perbuatannya.

Sasuke yang nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal langsung memakai kembali pakaiannya. Sementara Naruto juga telah memakai pakaiannya dan ingin segera pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu, tapi ketika Naruto akan berdiri dia mersakan benar-benar sakit pada daerah pribadinya yang mengeluarkan darah hingga mengalir ke bagian pahanya.

"kenapa Dobe sakit, tidak bisa berjalan ?" kata Sasuke.

"Itu semua salahmu sendirikan Dobe, coba tadi kau santai dan mengikuti kata-kata ku, tentunya kau tidak akan sesakit itu kan," kata Sasuke mengejek.

Naruto terus saja berjalan dengan sekuat tenaga sejauh mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan omongan Sasuke tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Naruto terjatuh pingsan.

Kiba! Ino ! , apa kalian sudah menemukan Naruto?" tanya Sakura kepada teman-temannya.

"Belum," Kata Ino,"

"Hey teman-teman cepat kesini ! lihatlah aku sudah menemukan Naruto! Dia sedang pingsan," teriak Shikamaru.

Mendengar hal tersebut semuanya pun langsung bergegas mendatangi Shikamaru.

**To Be Continued**

terima kasih yang telah mereview cerita saya a/n :

sizunT hanabi kaga login

ichiko yuuki

naru3

.Sora

Delta Alpha

Arashi Chika

Lady Spain gomen ga login

Nene Zura' no Uchikaze

Naru My 0toto cynk

Hatake-sama

Gary Crystalla

Saran dari senpai semua benar-benar bermanfaat dan membuat saya semangat update !

Senpai bisa panggil saya Ocha. Sekian dulu dari saya…..


	3. Chapter 3

**My boys friend is Evil**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasu_femnaru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

**Warning : ****OOC, Typo, Gaje ,dll**

Keep Reading ^_^

Setelah menemukan Naruto yang sedang pingsan di hutan teman-temannya pun akhirnya membawa Naruto untuk kembali ke tenda.

"Naruto..., Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" batin Sakura

Ngeh...ngeh... tiba-tiba saja Naruto membuka perlahan-lahan matanya.

"Naruto! Apa kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ! tidak ! kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku, tolong jangan menyakitiku lagi," teriak Naruto dengan histeris.

"Tenang Naru ! tenang ! Ini aku, Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu? Kami menemukanmu di hutan dalam keadaan pingsan, dan lihat apa ini ?" kata Sakura yang terkejut melihat banyak kiss mark dileher Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang ditanya hanya menangis tidak dapat menjawab. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura prihatin dan duduk sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Naru..., kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita, tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura.

"Sakura..., hiks..., aku...hiks,...diperkosa,'' kata Naruto dengan suara parau.

Seketika itu juga Sakura langsung kaget.

"Naruto, Apa kau serius? dan siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini padamu?" kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, dia tiba-tiba saja datang dan melakukan perbuatan terkutuk ini padaku," kata Naruto sambil terisak.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Sebaiknya kau tenang dulu dan ada baiknya teman-teman yang lain tidak usah tahu, nanti biar aku yang karang cerita kepada teman-teman," kata Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sakura," kata Naruto.

"Iya sama-sama, Naru. Sekarang kau cepat siap-siap berkemas! karena teman-teman kita mungkin sekarang sudah memasukan sebagian barang kita kedalam mobil, kita akan pulang hari ini juga," kata Sakura.

" Baiklah, Sakura," jawab Naruto.

Setelah berganti pakaian Naruto pun akhirnya keluar tenda untuk menyusul yang lainnya.

"Naru, Apa kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kiba.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Naru?" Ino ikut bertanya.

"Sudahlah, kalian semua tidak usah khawatir begitu. Tadi Naruto sudah bercerita semuanya padaku, dia bilang tadi dia tersesat karena dikejar Babi hutan dan akhirnya pingsan karena kelelahan, benar begitu kan, Naru?" kata Sakura meyakinkan.

"I...i...iya...teman-teman, Sakura benar!" jawab Naruto gugup.

" ooooooooooooooooo..." kata yang lainnya serentak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pulang...!" teriak Ino bersemangat.

- ooo0oooo -

Satu bulan setelah kejadian itu sikap Naruto benar-benar berubah, dulu dia adalah seorang gadis yang ceria tetapi sekarang berubah menjadi gadis pemurung dan suka melamun sendiri.

" Tante Kushina, Apa Naru ada dirumah?" kata Sakura yang sekarang sedang main kerumah Naruto.

"Oh Sakura ! naik saja keatas, Naruto sekarang ada di kamar nya," jawab Kushina.

"Terima kasih, Tante," kata Sakura.

Sakura pun langsung menuju ke kamar Naruto dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang melamun didekat jendela kamarnya.

"Naruto...," sapa Sakura.

"Eh Sakura, Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja terkejut dari lamunannya.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian itu, Sakura," jawab Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Sebaiknya kau mencari kesenangan lain supaya kau tidak mengingat hal itu lagi dan Bukankah satu minggu lagi kita akan masuk kuliah ?" kata Sakura.

"Aku sangat senang Naruto, Karena bisa satu kampus denganmu setelah dulu kita satu sekolah," kata Sakura.

"Iya Sakura, aku juga senang bisa terus bersama-sama sahabat sebaik kau," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Nah begitu dong ! dan lihat apa yang aku bawa ?" kata Sakura penuh semangat.

"Apa itu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini adalah komik Yaoi kesayanganmu edisi terbaru!" kata Sakura penuh semangat.

"Wow kau memang sahabat yang baik, Sakura, ayo sini perlihatkan padaku !" kata Naruto.

Sementara Naruto membaca komik kesayangannya, Sakura juga sedang membaca majalah remaja yang baru saja dibelinya.

"OMG ! lihatlah Naru siapa yang menjadi profil bintang di majalah kali ini ? dia ini adalah salah satu pewaris kerajaan bisnis Uchiha setelah Uchiha Itachi kakaknya," kata Sakura.

"hmmm...," jawab Naruto yang asyik membaca komik kesayangannya.

"dia bukan hanya kaya tapi juga sangat tampan Naru ! dan sering digosipkan dengan para artis dan model terkenal, dan bulan ini dia dosipkan tengah bepacaran dengan artis dan penyanyi pendatang baru, Karin. Setelah sebelumnya juga digosipkan dengan model yang sangat terkenal, Sion," huh apa sih bagusnya si Karin itu!" gumam Sakura.

"hmmm...," jawab Naruto.

"Hey Naru ! kau ini dari tadi Cuma ngomong 'hmmmm' terus, kamu dengar gak sih aku tadi ngomong apa?" kata Sakura kesal.

"Iya Sakura, aku dengar kok ! teruskan saja," kata Naruto yang masih belum nyambung dengan omongan Sakura karena keasyikan baca komik.

" Oh iya Naru! kamu tahu ketika aku sedang jalan-jalan ke mall bersama Ino, aku bertemua dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku berani bersumpah kalau kau melihat langsung wajahnya kau pun pasti akan terpesona, mata onyxnya yang tajam, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap, kulitnya yang putih bersih pokoknya dia itu sangat tampan Naruto! sampai –sampai Ino berkata rela menyerahkan keperawanannya dengan suka rela kalau Sasuke yang minta, dan aku yakin Naruto mungkin semua wanita juga bepikir begitu hahaha...!," kata Sakura berlebihan.

"Nah, lalu bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Apanya yang bagaimana, Sakura?" jawab Naruto bingung.

"Tuh kan ! jadi dari tadi aku menjelaskan panjang lebar kau tidak mendengarnya?"kata Sakura.

" Aku dengar kok, Sakura ! tadi kamu sedang bicara tentang cowok tampan yang sedang digilai wanita dan Ino dengan bodohnya bilang akan meyerahkankan keperawanannya secara suka rela begitu juga wanita lain, iya kan? "kata Naruto.

"Iya Naru..., tapi kamu tahu tidak siapa orang yang aku maksud ?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto polos.

"Ya sudah sebaiknya kau lihat foto Pangeran tampan dimajalah ini," kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan majalah tersebut.

Naruto mengambil majalah itu dari Sakura dan tiba-tiba saja kepala Naruto menjadi pusing, detak jantungnya tidak beraturan dan menjadi sulit bernafas hingga akhirnya Naruto jatuh pingsan.

Melihat itu pun Sakura langsung panik dan berusaha menyadarkan Naruto yang masih tidak sadar.

"Naruto...! Naruto...! sadarlah," kata Sakura sambil terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

Ketika sadar Naruto langsung terlihat pucat dan tanpa disadari air mata mengalir di mata saffirnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naru? kenapa kau terlihat begitu ketakutan ketika melihat foto Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto tetap diam tidak menjawab.

"Naruto, jangan katakan orang yang telah memperkosamu di gunung itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto semakin menangis dan akhirnya menggangguk pelan.

- ooo0oooo -

Sementara itu disebuah kantor yang sangat besar.

"Maaf nona, saya mau bertemu dengan tuan Fugaku, saya mengantarkan dokumen penting langsung dari atasan saya," kata seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Oh..., silakan tuan langsung masuk saja, karena tuan Fugaku sudah menunggu anda.

Crek ...pintu ruangan dibuka dan nampaklah President direktur dari Uchiha Corp.

" Permisi tuan, saya adalah utusan langsung dari tuan Orochimaru bermaksud mengantarkan dokumen yang anda minta dari perusahaan kami," kata pria pirang tersebut.

Ketika Fugaku melihat orang tersebut dia sangat terkejut dan juga senang.

"Namikaze Minato..., kau Minato kan?" kata Fugaku.

"Iya betul, Apakah kau, Uchiha Fugaku. Temanku sejak kecil sampai kuliah dulu?" tanya Minato.

"Tentu saja, Minato ! kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Fugaku.

" Beginilah keadaanku sekarang, Fugaku, sangat jauh berbeda dengan dirimu sekarang, setelah perusahaan ku di Suna bangkrut, akhirnya aku dan keluargaku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha," cerita Minato.

"Oh iya ! Apa wanita yang kau nikahi itu, Kushina? Teman satu kampus kita dulu sekaligus sahabat dari istriku, Mikoto," tanya Fugaku.

"Iya Fugaku, jadi kau juga akhirnya menikah dengan Mikoto?" kata Minato.

"Iya dan kami di anugrahi dua orang putra seperti yang kau lihat di foto pada dinding itu," tunjuk Fugaku pada sebuah foto keluarga diruang kerjanya.

"Anak sulungku bernama Itachi, dan anak bungsuku namanya Sasuke, lalu bagaimana dengan kau, Minato?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku juga punya dua anak yang pertama perempuan bernama Naruto dan yang kedua laki-laki namanya Konohamaru," jawab Minato.

"oh ya ! jadi kau punya anak perempuan Minato? berapa usianya sekarang " kata Fugaku.

"Naruto berusia 18 tahun, dia baru akan kuliah tahun ini,"kata Minato.

"Minato, aku berpikir bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan kedua anak kita, karena Itachi sudah bertunangan, Aku berencana ingin menjodohkan Naruto dengan Sasuke putra bungsuku, bagaimana Minato?" tanya Fugaku.

"Maaf Fugaku, tapi apa kau tidak salah bicara? maksudku kami ini hanyar keluarga sederhana tidak mempunyai apa-apa, sedangkan kau punya segalanya. Bukankah kami sama sekali tidak pantas berbesan denganmu nantinya," kata Minato.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Minato? kita semua adalah sahabat sejak dulu, apalagi kau dan aku kita sudah berteman sejak kecil dan aku tahu kau dan istrimu orang baik, tentunya anak kalian pun tak jauh beda dengan kalian, benar kan?" kata Fugaku.

Sebaiknya kau pikirkan dan diskusikan hal ini dengan Kushina dan juga Naruto, selain itu aku juga bisa membantumu untuk bangkit kembali menjalankan bisnismu, bagaimana Minato?" tanya Fugaku.

"Iya Fugaku, aku pasti akan membicarakan hal ini dengan keluargaku, nanti akan aku kasih kabar. Terima kasih banyak Fugaku," kata Minato.

- ooo0oooo -

Sesampainya dirumah Kushina pun menyambut Minato dan mempersiapkan sekaligus menemaninya makan malam.

"Kushina, tadi aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Fugaku, kau masih ingatkan dia teman kuliah kita dulu?" kata Minato.

" Tentu saja, Minato, aku masih ingat..., dia kan dulu tunangan Mikoto sahabatku," Kata Kushina.

"Lalu bagaimana kedaan mereka saat ini?" lanjut Kushina.

" Mereka berdua sudah menikah, dan mereka juga sangat kaya Kushina," kata Minato.

"Wah kalau mereka sekarang sudah kaya, mana mungkin mau mengenal kita lagi, iya kan, Minato?" tanya Kushina.

"Kau salah Kushina, mereka bahkan ingin kita menjadi besan dengan menjodohkan anaknya dengan anak kita," kata Minato.

"Maksudmu apa, Minato? " kata Kushina kaget.

"Iya menjdohkan Naruto anak kita dengan Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu mereka, tapi aku juga tidak mau memaksa Naruto kalau dia keberatan walaupun selain itu Fugaku juga menawarkan bantuan untuku agar bisa bangkit lagi dalam menjalankan bisnisku, asalkan kita menyetujui perjodohan ini," kata Minato.

"Kau benar Minato, sekarang ini kita memang sangat memerlukan bantuan, karena sebentar lagi Naruto akan masuk kuliah dan kita harus mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak sedikit, ditambah lagi Konohamaru yang sekarang sering sakit-sakitan karena menderita kelainan jantung, aku benar-benar sedih karena kita tidak bisa mengobatinya lebih layak disebabkan kita tidak punya banyak uang," kata Kushina sambil menangis.

"Minato, aku akan coba membujuk dan memberi pengertian kepada Naruto, agar dia mau menerima perjodohan ini, tanpa harus memaksanya,"kata Kushina.

- ooo0oooo -

Malam hari setelah makan malam, Kushina pun berniat ingin bicara mengenai masalah perjodohan itu dengan Naruto.

"Naru sayang..., Apa mama boleh bicara denganmu?" kata Kushina.

" Iya Kaasan..., Kaasan mau bicara apa?" jawab Naru.

"Begini Naru, kau tahu kan bagaimana keadaan kita sekarang, ditambah lagi adikmu Konohamaru yang baru beberapa bulan ini diponis mederita kelainan jantung. Kami bingung Naru, bagaimana cara membayar pengobatannya yang begitu mahal dengan keadaan kita yang sekarang ini. Dan kami juga tidak mau mengorbankan kuliahmu karena masalah ini," cerita Kushina sambil menangis.

"Naru mengerti, Kaasan. Kalaupun sekarang ada yang bisa Naru lakukan untuk membantu keluarga, Naru bersedia lakukan apapun," kata Naru sambil memeluk kushina.

Kushina kaget sekaligus senang dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naru.

"Benarkah sayang ! kau mau lakukan apa saja demi keluarga kita?" tanya Kushina.

" Tentu saja Kaasan ! jawab Naru yakin.

" Sebenarnya begini Naru, tapi Kaasan dan Tousan juga tidak mau memaksa jika kau tidak bersedia, tadi siang ayahmu bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya sekaligus sahabat kami ketika masih kuliah dulu, dan dia mengatakan bersedia membantu ayahmu dalam menjalankan bisnisnya lagi, asalkan kami menyetujui kesepakatan yang dia inginkan dengan menyatukan keluarganya dan keluargak kita," kata Kushina.

"Maksud ,Kaasan ? Naru belum sepenuhnya mengerti ?" tanya Naru.

"Begini sayang, teman dari ayahmu tersebut meminta kamu bertunangan dengan anak bungsunya, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir Naru, Fugaku dan Mikoto sahabat kami itu adalah orang baik dan tentunya dia juga memiliki anak yang baik, Bagaimana Naru, Apa kau setuju ?" tanya Kushina penuh harap.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya menjawab.

"Kaasan, apapun akan Naru lakukan untuk keluarga kita," jawab Naru.

"Jadi kau setuju, sayang ?" tanya Kushina.

" Iya Naru setuju, Kaasan," jawab Naru.

Kushina pun langsung memeluk Naruto dan memberitahukan ini dengan suaminya.

- ooo0oooo -

"Oh..., baguslah kalau Naru menyetujui perjodohan ini, karena Mikoto juga sangat senang ketika saya ceritakan hal ini dan dia sangat merindukan kalian berdua," kata Fugaku yang sekarang ini sedang bebrbicara melalui telepon dengan Minato.

Siang hari di kediaman Uchiha ...

"Sasuke, boleh Ayah dan Ibu bicara sesuatu ?" tanya Fugaku kepada anak bungsunya.

" Iya ayah, Ada masalah apa ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayah lihat kau sudah cukup dewasa sekarang Ayah dan Ibumu merencanakan ingin menjodohkan kau dengan anak dari teman Ayah, kamu mau kan ?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ayah, kenapa mesti dijodoh-jodohkan segala sih ! ini kan zaman modern, ayah," kata Sasuke.

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke membuat Fugaku hampir marah, tetapi akhirnya ditahan oleh istinya, Mikoto.

" Biar aku saja yang bicara," kata Mikoto berbisik kepada suaminya,"

" Sasuke, kami tidak bermaksud apa-apa, apalagi ingin mengatur hidupmu, maksud kami berdua adalah kami hanyar ingin agar kau nantinya mendapatkan calon istri seorang wanita baik-baik. Apa itu salah, sayang ?" kata Mikoto penuh kelembutan.

Sasuke yang begitu menyayangi ibunya tidak kuasa menolak permintaan ibunya tersebut.

" Iya Ibu, Sasu mengerti dan ini semua demi Ibu, Karena Sasu nantinya ingin mempunyai seorang istri yang lembut dan begitu pengertian seperti ibu," kata Sasuke.

Mikoto pun sangat senang mendengar yang dikatakan Sasuke

" Terima kasih sayang..., " kata Mikoto kepada putra bungsunya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu Sasuke, sebaiknya kau besiap-siap karena nanti malam kita akan kerumah keluarga Namikaze untuk menyampaikan berita bahagia ini," kata Fugaku.

- ooo0oooo -

"Nah! Naru sayang, sekarang kamu sudah cantik," kata Kushina yang sekarang sudah selesai mendandani putrinya.

" Terima kasih Kaasan," jawab Naru.

Ting...tong...bel rumah keluarga Namikaze berbunyi karena tamu yang mereka tunggu sepertinya sudah datang. Minato pun bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Fugaku...! Mikoto ...! selamat datang dirumah kami yang sederhana ini, maaf kalau ini membuat kalian tidak nyaman. Kata Minato.

" Kau ini bicara apa, Minato? kita semua sama saja," jawab Fugaku.

"Oh iya ! mana Kushina chan ?" kata Mikoto yang sekarang ini sangat merindukan sahabatnya.

" Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama," kata Kushina tiba-tiba datang.

"Kushina ! " kata Mikoto yang segera menghampiri sahabatnya. Ternyata kau tidak banyak berubah tetap cantik seperti dulu, aku yakin putrimu pun pasti sangat cantik," puji Mikoto.

" Kau juga, Mikoto. Masih terlihat cantik dan lembut seperti dulu," kata Kushina.

" Baiklah kalau begitu kita langsung saja, perkenalkan ini adalah kedua putra kami ini Uchiha Itachi dan adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke," kata Fugaku kepada semuanya.

"Salam kenal Om Minato dan Tante Kushina ," kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Wah anak kalian berdua benar – benar tampan ya," puji Kushina.

" Terima kasih, Kushina," jawab Mikoto.

" Oh iya! mana Naru ? kamipun ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Mikoto.

" Naru..., Apa kau sudah selesai nak ? " panggil Kushina kepada putrinya.

" Iya Kaasan, Naru segera keluar! jawab Naru dari dalam.

Naru pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga.

"Maaf semuanya sudah terlalu lama menunggu," sapa Naru dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Wah ! Kushina, ternyata aku benar putrimu sangat cantik," kata Mikoto.

" Rambut dan warna matanya mirip dengan Dei Chan," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

" Naru sayang..., perkenalkan ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, calon tunanganmu dan juga keluarganya," kata Kushina.

Deg...deg...deg...debaran Jantung Naru mulai berdetak hebat setelah melihat Sasuke, keringat dingin terasa membanjiri semua tubuhnya dan kenangan buruk di pegunungan itu kembali bermain dalam pikirannya.

"Naru sayang, kenapa diam disitu ? ayo mendekatlah kemari," kata Kushina.

_Sasuke Pov :_

_Aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan Dobe manis ini lagi, apalagi sekarang dia adalah calon tunanganku__, jujur saja selama ini aku memang sering bemimpi tentangnya, tentang sesuatu yang pernah ku lakukan dengannya di hutan itu satu bulan yang lalu, ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan_

_End Sasuke Pov._

Sasuke yang melamun akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya dan melemparkan seringai yang mengerikan kepada Naruto.

Bruk...! tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto ambruk di tengah ruangan tersebut.

" Naruto ! kata Kushina," segera menghampiri purtinya.

"Biar saya saja, tante, yang membantu membawa Naruto ke kamarnya," kata Sasuke pada Kushina

" Iya, terima kasih, Sasuke," kata Kushina.

"Maaf ya semuanya, mungkin Naruto hanyar sedikit kaget dan sebentar lagi pasti akan sadar," kata Minato.

" Iya, tidak apa-apa kami mengerti, Minato," jawab Mikoto.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang menggedong Naruto akhirnya membaringkan tubuh Naruto dikasurnya.

Naruto yang tadi merasa kepalanya terasa sangat sakit akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke yang ada disampingnya.

"Hai, Uzumaki Naruto..., senang bisa bertemu lagi," kata Sasuke dengan seringai evilnya...

**To Be Continued**

Terima kasih dan balasan buat yang review cerita saya :

**suzuna nuttycookie **

**Uchiha-namikaze Yui **:

**Delta Alpha**

**.Sora**

**ichiko yuuki**

**Hatake-sama**

**cupcup muahh**

**Hikari**

**sizunT hanabi**

**naru3**

**Arashi Chika**

**hany yamanaka**

**Kodokuna yosei san**

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru**

**.Nightroad**

Saya minta maaf karena di chapter 2 masih terdapat kekurangan dan kesalahan.

maaf juga karena di chapter ini gak ada lemonnya, karena saya lagi belajar bikin lemon yang bagus sesuai keinginan readers. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah teman saya yang hampir diperkosa sama tukang ojek dijalan yang memang gelap dan sepi.

Buat Sasuke FC maaf banget disini saya buat Sasu jadi cowok yang bejat dan mesum banget haha…., tapi

tenang saja, karena Naru gak saya bikin hamil kok! …. Saya gak bisa nentukan kapan hari updatenya senpai, tapi kalau saya lagi gak sibuk, fic ini secepatnya pasti akan saya update dan saya usahakan pic ini cepat selesai.

Sekali lagi Ocha minta maaf atas kekurangan fic ini.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan, karena fic saya memang masih banyak terdapat AU, OOC, TYPO dll.

Salam kenal semuannya …!

Jangan lupa review ya ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**My boys friend is Evil**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasu_femnaru

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Rating: M

**Warning : ****OOC, Typo, Gaje ,dll**

Keep Reading ^_^

Naruto : 18 tahun

Sasuke : 19 tahun

Sai : 21 tahun

Sementara itu Sasuke yang menggedong Naruto akhirnya membaringkan tubuh Naruto di kasur.

Naruto yang tadi merasa kepalanya terasa sangat sakit akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke yang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Hai Uzumaki Naruto..., senang bisa bertemu lagi," kata Sasuke dengan seringai evilnya.

Naruto langsung ketakutan ketika melihat sasuke yang menyapanya dan segera duduk dari ranjangnya dengan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Mau apa kau di kamarku, Teme?" kata Naruto.

"Naru sayang..., kau ini tidak tahu terima kasih sekali pada calon tunanganmu! harusnya kau itu berterima kasih, karena aku sudah menolongmu yang pingsan dan membawamu ke kamar," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa ? tunangan katamu ! kau tidak usah bermimpi, Teme! karena aku tidak sudih menjadi tunanganmu !" bentak Naruto.

"oooh..., begitu. Lalu apa kau sudah memikirkan keputusanmu ini dengan baik tanpa melihat keluargamu yang sekarang sedang susah?" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam dan teringat kembali perkataan ibunya tentang keadaan keluarganya dan adik semata wayangnya yang benar-benar membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk pengobatan penyakitnya.

Srek...srek... tiba – tiba saja Naruto terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dia merasakan Sasuke sedang membelai rambutnya dan berkata.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah egois dan tidak usah sok jual mahal begitu, Dobe...," bisik Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto serta menjilati pipi Naruto dengan lidahnya.

" Ternyata kau masih manis seperti dulu, Dobe..., " bisik Sasuke lagi.

- ooo0oooo -

Naruto! Apa kau sudah sadar?" kata Kushina pada putrinya yang sekarang sedang berdiri di ruang keluarga tempat keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze sekarang berkumpul dan diikuti dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Iya Kaasan..., Naru sudah sadar," jawab Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana keputusan kalian berdua Sasuke, Naruto, Apa kalian setuju dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya Fugaku tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja Ayah, kami setuju ! Iyakan Naruto?" kata Sasuke.

"Iya, saya juga setuju," jawab Naruto agak lemas, tetapi tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu karena kedua keluarga sedang menikmati kebahagiaan mereka.

- ooo0oooo -

Pagi dimana Naruto akan menjalani hari pertamanya di kampus, Naruto yang sekarang sedang mempersiapkan diri dengan menyisir rambut pirang indahnya di depan cermin, tiba-tiba Naruto terhenti karena melihat sebuah cincin pertunangan yang sekarang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Naru !...Naru ...! " tiba – tiba saja Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya karena pangilan sang ibu.

"Iya Kaasan, Ada apa? " jawab Naruto.

"Cepatlah turun kebawah, Nak!" kata Kushina.

Naruto segera bergegas turun ke bawah ...

"Naruto, lihatlah Sasuke sudah menjemputmu! dia ingin berangkat ke kampus bersama denganmu," kata Kushina.

"Tapi Kaasan, aku kan sudah janji akan berangkat bersama Sakura" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kan tidak enak, Naruto. Sasuke sudah menjemputmu. Kau kan bisa telepon sakura? "kata Kushina.

"Baiklah Kasaan," jawab Naruto menurut.

"Dasar Teme sialan ! semaunya sekali dia menjemput tanpa memberitahu lebih dahulu," batin Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke memang satu kampus walaupun beda jurusan, Naruto Fakultas kedokteran sedang Sasuke Fakultas teknik.

Naruto akhirnya pergi menghampiri Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berdiri disamping mobil sportnya, _Bugatti Veyron__ yang berwarna merah hitam dan merupakan mobil sport termahal di dunia saat ini. Setelah melihat Naruto yang sudah datang menghampirinya Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terpesona, karena pagi ini Naruto memang terlihat sangat manis dengan rambut pirang yang dibiarkan tergerai, bagian atas pakaiannya memakai tanktop yang tertutup dengan sweater lengan panjangnya dan rok mini yang panjangnya hanya setengah lututnya saja sehingga keindahan kaki Naruto benar-benar dapat terlihat sempurna._

_"Ayo masuk Dobe! " kata Sasuke._

_Naruto akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke dengan perasaan sedikit takut, begitu juga di perjalanan Naruto yang biasanya ribut kini memutuskan tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun dengan kepala yang memandang keluar jendela mobil, tanpa mau menoleh kearah Sasuke._

_Hingga sampai akhirnya Sasuke lebih dahulu membuka pembicaraan._

_"Kau benar-benar manis hari ini, Dobe…," kata Sasuke. Naruto masih saja diam tanpa mau memperdulikan omongan Sasuke, hingga akhirnya Naruto terkejut ketika dia merasakan Sasuke sekarang sedang meraba-raba paha mulusnya._

_"Teme, Hentikan ! " bentak Naruto sambil menjauhkan tangan Sasuke._

_" Ternyata kau masih tetap galak, Dobe…., " kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum._

_" Kita ini mau ke kampus Teme! dan ini adalah hari pertamaku. Aku tidak mau nantinya berantakan gara-gara ulahmu!" bentak Naruto._

_"Kau tenang saja Dobe, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sedikit denganmu sebelum sampai ke kampus," kata Sasuke._

_Tanpa persetujuan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung memasukan tangannya pada rok Naruto, meraba-raba paha mulus Naruto dan menurunkan sedikit celana dalam Naruto agar tangannya bebas mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuat Naruto tidak sadar dibuatnya, Sasuke terus memainkan tangannya pada bibir vagina Naruto yang sudah mulai basah, mengusap dan memijitnya dengan lembut, sambil sesekali memasukan jarinya ke dalam vagina Naruto, Sasuke terus memasukan jarinya lebih dalam sampai dia menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari, yaitu clitoris Naruto, setelah menemukan clitoris Naruto, Sasuke memainkan jarinya dengan melakukan gerakan maju mundur sambil menekan-nekan lembut jarinya pada titik sensitif Naruto tersebut, yang mau tidak mau membuat Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit suaranya walaupun Naruto masih berontak._

_"Sasuke…., ngeh…ahhh…., hentikan!...ahh…..," kata Naruto._

_Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikan larangan Naruto, dia terus saja melakukan kegiatannya sampai akhirnya Naruto mencapai orgasme. Sasuke baru berhenti setelah melihat tangannya basah karena cairan Naruto tersebut dan segera mencabut tangannya dari dalam vagina Naruto._

_" Plak ! kau keterlaluan teme ! " kata Naruto yang benar-benar marah dan menampar pipi Sasuke dengan napas tersengal-sengal._

_" Heh, tapi kau suka kan Dobe? "kata Sasuke enteng._

- ooo0oooo -

_Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai ke kampus setelah Sasuke memarkirkkan mobilnya, Naruto langsung buru-buru keluar dari mobil tersebut, tapi tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Sasuke._

_"Mau apa lagi sih, Teme?" kata Naruto marah._

_"Ingat Dobe, kita belum selesai !" Kata Sasuke dengan seringainya._

_Naruto langsung menepis tangan Sasuke dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. setelah Naruto pergi Sasuke sedikit terkejut, karena tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya _

_" Sasu sayang…, " kata Karin yang muncul tiba-tiba dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang._

_"Karin, ada apa kau tiba-tiba datang ke kampusku? " kata Sasuke._

_"Sasuke…, kau jahat sekali! aku kan sangat merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau Sasuke?" kata Karin manja._

_" Maafkan aku, Karin sayang…, akhir-akhir ini aku memang sibuk, tapi setelah tidak sibuk lagi aku pasti mendatangimu! Oke Karin?" kata Sasuke._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sasuke," kata Karin sambil mencium bibir tipis Sasuke dan dibalas Sasuke dengan liar. Kini mereka sedang berciuman dengan panasnya  
_

_"Arrrgh…! Kenapa begini sih? Notebook miliku ternyata masih tertinggal di mobil Teme sialan itu!" Batin Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera berlari untuk kembali ke mobil Sasuke dengan maksud mengambil Notebooknya. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika sudah berada di depan mobil Sasuke, tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita dengan sangat panas._

_"ckckck…., dasar laki-laki brengsek!" kata Naruto dalam hati dan akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil bukunya yang ketinggalan, tanpa disadari rupanya Sasuke melihatnya dan segera melepas ciumannya dengan Karin._

- ooo0oooo -

_Mata kuliah jam pertama telah berakhir. Naruto, Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk bersantai di kantin kampus. Ketika telah berada di kantin, mereka bertiga sedikit bingung, karena begitu banyak tatapan mata yang memadang kearah mereka khususnya Naruto. Kemudian orang-orang tersebut mulai berbisik-bisik dan hal itu masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan._

_"Hey lihatlah ! jadi itu yang namanya Naruto, tunangan Sasuke?" kata seorang gadis kepada seorang temannya ._

_"Iya, aku kasian sekali dengan gadis itu, aku rasa Sasuke cuma mau bersenang-senang saja dengan gadis itu, sama seperti gadis-gadis lain yang pada akhirnya dibuang seperti sampah karena sudah bosan," kata mereka._

_"Tidak usah mendengarkan ocehan mereka Naruto, mereka hanyar segerobolan gadis yang kurang kerjaan," kata Sakura kepada Naruto._

_"Jangan khawatir Sakura, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto._

_"Dobe, ternyata kau disini bersama teman-temanmu tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang mengejutkan mereka._

_"Eh, baiklah Naruto, kalau begitu aku dan Sakura pergi dulu karena 10 menit lagi kami masih ada kelas," kata Ino karena takut mengganggu._

_"iya teman-teman," jawab Naruto._

_Sekarang semakin banyak mata memandang ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke karena mereka sedang duduk bersama dalam satu meja ditambah lagi sekarang sasuke sedang membelai-belai lembut rambut pirang Naruto._

_" Hentikan, Teme ! Apa kau tidak lihat orang-orang itu memandang kearah kita? dan mau apa lagi kau kesini ?" kata Naruto._

_"Tidak usah galak begitu, Dobe…, memangnya kenapa kalau mereka memandang kita? Bukankah mereka semua juga sudah tahu kau itu tunanganku! Aku kesini ingin mengembalikan NoteBook milikmu yang tertinggal di mobilku.," kata Sasuke._

_Naruto yang masih belum selesai memakan ramen pesanannya tiba-tiba kaget karena Sasuke yang 'tidak sengaja' menjatuhkan gelas berisi es jeruknya._

_"Hey Teme! kau sengaja ya?" kata Naruto._

_"Maaf dobe, aku tidak sengaja," kata Sasuke," tunggu sebentar biar aku belikan lagi!" _

_"hmmmm," jawab Naruto._

_Nona, saya pesan satu es jeruknya dan tolong masukan juga serbuk ini ke dalam minuman tersebut," kata Sasuke kepada pelayan kantin tersebut sambil menyertakan beberapa lembar uang._

_"Baik Tuan," kata pelayan tersebut._

_Sangat terlihat jelas kini wajah sasuke sedang tersenyum sangat licik dan menyeramkan, karena dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan minuman yang akan diberikannya kepada Naruto._

_"Nah Dobe, ini es jerukmu!" kata Sasuke._

_Naruto yang sekarang memang sudah menghabiskan makanannya akhirnya segera meminum es jeruk yang diberikan Sasuke tanpa perasaan curiga._

_"Ayo Dobe, kuantar kau pulang?" kata Sasuke._

_"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Naruto._

_Tetapi Sasuke sudah menyeret Naruto dengan paksa, karena takut malu disebabkan banyak mata yang memandang mereka, Naruto akhirnya menurut saja ajakan Sasuke. _

_Di sepanjang perjalanan Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, karena tiba-tiba aja dia merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto tampak gelisah sesekali menghapus keringat pada wajahnya._

_"Rasakan kau Dobe! kali ini kau lah yang akan memohon-mohon agar disentuh olehku, karena pada minumanmu tadi sudah kumasukan obat perangsang," batin Sasuke._

_" Dobe, tadi malam aku membeli kaset film terbaru, apa kau mau menemaniku menontonnya di Apartemenku?" tanya Sasuke._

_" Apa maksudmu, Teme?" kata Naruto yang masih merasakan ada sensasi aneh di sekujur tubuhnya._

_" Kau tidak perlu menatapku curiga seperti itu, Dobe! Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam, " kata Sasuke._

_" Terserah kau saja," kata Naruto._

_Sasuke segera membawa mobilnya ke Apartement pribadinya, sesampainya di sana Sasuke segera mempersilahkan Naruto masuk._

_" Kalau kau mau sesuatu ambil saja sendiri, Dobe !" kata Sasuke yang langsung menghidupkan televisinya untuk menonton film._

_Naruto masih bertingkah aneh, sesekali dia terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu, sambil menghapus keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya, karena tidak tahan rasa panas dan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya Naruto akhirnya melepaskan sweaternya. Kini Naruto hanyar memakai Tanktop agak ketat dan pendek serta rok mininya saja._

_"Dobe, kau sedang apa disitu ? mendekatlah kemari kita nonton filmnya sama-sama," ajak sasuke._

_Naruto akhirnya menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk disebelahnya. Sesekali Naruto memandang aneh kearah Sasuke sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, tetapi Sasuke pura-pura cuek padahal dalam hatinya sekarang sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan._

_"Kau itu kenapa, Dobe? kenapa terlihat aneh sekali?" tanya Sasuke._

_"Mana aku tahu, Teme! tiba-tiba saja aku merasa aneh pada tubuhku," jawab Naruto._

_" Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu, Teme!" kata Naruto._

_Ketika Naruto akan melewati Sasuke dan menuju kamar mandi tiba-tiba saja kaki Naruto tersandung dan Naruto pun terjatuh tepat di pangkuan Sasuke. Suasana nampak hening beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya._

_" Dobe! Kau sengaja ya?" tanya Sasuke._

_"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Teme! Apa kau tidak lihat tadi aku tersandung sesuatu? " kata Naruto._

_" Sudahlah, Dobe. Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau kau mau tiduran di pangkuanku, kerena sepertinya sekarang kau sedang tidak enak badan, suhu tubuhmu agak panas," kata Sasuke pura-pura cemas._

_Entah kenapa Naruto kali ini menurut apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, mungkin karena sekarang Naruto sedang di bawah kesadarannya akibat obat perangsang yang diberikan oleh Sasuke tersebut, maka Naruto pun akhirnya menurut saja sambil tiduran di pangkuan Sasuke. _

_Sekarang mereka berdua _sedang konsen nonton film jadi tidak banyak bicara, Sasuke hanya membelai - belai rambut Naruto sementara tangan kiri Sasuke diletakan di atas perut Naruto, karena baju Naruto yang cukup ketat membuat bagian perut Naruto tidak tertutup oleh kain, otomatis tangan Sasuke bersetuhan langsung dengan kulit halus dan mulus perut Naruto, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto, tiba tiba saja dia meremas - remas tangan kiri Sasuke dan dengan perlahan meletakkan tangan Sasuke di dada sebelah kanannya, kemudian menggerakan tangan Sasuke dengan gerakan memutar mutar di payudara montoknya itu, perlahan – lahan Naruto mulai memasukkan tangan Sasuke kedalam bajunya, kontan saja Sasuke menarik tangan dan sempat mencubit pipi Naruto sambil bilang "Dobe, Apaan sih?" kata Sasuke dengan agak sewot padahal tersenyum licik di dalam hatinya, tapi Naruto malah ketawa - ketawa nakal sambil meraih tangan kirinya dan menggigitnya pelan lalu duduk menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, posisinya agak setengah memeluk badan Sasuke sambil memainkan kacing baju Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke jadi bergairah, kemaluan Sasuke pun mulai menegang, darah Sasuke mengalir gak beraturan, Naruto semakin berani menuntun tangan Sasuke untuk merabanya, tak cuma itu Naruto pun mulai ngecup - ngecup bibir Sasuke dengan liar dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan liar pula, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Naruto begitu bergairah dan sangat menggoda.

Entah sejak kapan Naruto membuka bajunya, yang jelas tiba tiba saja dia sudah setengah telanjang, cuma memakai rok mini saja, Naruto pindah duduk dengan kaki terbuka berlutut di pangkuan Sasuke, sangat jelas terlihat dua payudara bulat putih mulus dengan ukuran cukup montok dan puntingnya yang berwarna cokelat muda itu berada tepat di hadapan Sasuke seperti seorang ibu yang mau nyusui anaknya. Naruto mengarahkan payudara montoknya itu ke mulut Sasuke, dan dengan pelan tapi pasti Sasuke menghisap menjilati payudara Naruto, seperti cacing kepanasan Naruto menggeliat - geliat sesekali menekan kepala Sasuke kebuah dadanya itu, sampai -sampai Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak.

sementara itu kemaluan Sasuke semakin tegang dan terasa sakit, tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto turun dan duduk tepat di bawah Sasuke, dengan agak kesulitan dia membuka resleting celana Sasuke, sampai akhirnya Naruto berhasil membukanya dan tiba tiba saja Naruto mengulum penis Sasuke dengan bibir mungilnya, seketika itu juga Sasuke merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Sasuke segera melepas pakaiannya yang sudah agak basah terkena keringat yang mengucur lantaran menahan geli dan nikmat karena jilatan dan kuluman Naruto.

Kali ini, hasrat dasar manusia mendorong Sasuke untuk melangkah ke tahap yang lebih jauh. Sasuke pun mengambil alih permainan dengan melepaskan semua pakaian Naruto, dan segera membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidur serta menjelajahi seluruh lekuk tubuh Naruto dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Payudaranya yang membulat dengan puting kecil coklat muda yang agak tenggelam itu terus dihisap-hisap, dijilat-jilat dan digigit-gigit oleh Sasuke hingga sekarang tampak sedikit menonjol. Vagina Naruto yang hangat dan basah itu, juga dijelajahi Sasuke dengan lidah dan bibirnya sehingga membuat Naruto menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mencengkeram kuat bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menciumi bibir Naruto dan kali ini Naruto meresponnya lebih dahsyat lagi, matanya terpejam penuh penghayatan. Penetrasi dilakukan Sasuke perlahan, desakan pada vagina Naruto yang terasa sempit membutuhkan sedikit energi tambahan. Ketika terasa posisinya sudah nyaman, Sasuke mendorong sekuat tenaga pinggulnya untuk menyatukan penisnya dengan vagina Naruto. Sehingga membuat Naruto berseru lirih..."aaaaaaacccch…Sasuke,".

Wajah Naruto sudah memerah dan matanya semakin sayu, vagina Naruto sudah sangat licin, goyangan dengan ritme tinggi dilakukan Sasuke beberapa saat, ketika terasa dinding pertahanan Sasuke sudah mulai melemah pertanda akan tumpahnya cairan kenikmatan kedalam vagina Naruto, Sasuke merubah posisinya, kali ini dengan posisi miring, kaki kanan Naruto lurus, kaki kirinya menekuk kedepan, badannya miring dan Sasuke bisa leluasa memandang payudara Naruto yang bergoyang-goyang ketika Sasuke menyodokkan penisnya.

Sasuke terus memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat ke dalam vagina Naruto. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berkata.

" Naruto, aku sudah mau keluar nih," kata Sasuke.

"Mau keluarin dimana ?" bisik Naruto sambil terengah-engah.

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tindakan, disemprotkannya seluruh spermanya ke dalam rahim Naruto. Naruto kemudian menjerit tertahan "ooooooggghhh,"

Mereka berdua keluar dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sasuke menciumi Naruto dan kemudian mereka berdua tertidur pulas dengan Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto.

- ooo0oooo -

Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun dan kaget melihat keadaan dirinya yang sekarang dalam keadaan tanpa pakaian ditubuhnya, lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat Sasuke sekarang berada disampingnya sedang tertidur pulas, Naruto segera manuju kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sambil bergumam dalam hati.

"Brengsek kau, Teme! ternyata kau sengaja menjebaku dengan membawaku ke Apartementmu ini,"

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Apartemen Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih tidur. Naruto terus berlari menyelusuri jalan dengan perasaan yang sakit sampai tanpa di sadarinya sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi hampir saja menabrak dirinya, tapi untunglah hal itu tidak terjadi, karena yang punya mobil bisa dengan cepat menghentikkan mobilnya.

"Maaf Nona, Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" kata orang itu yang sekarang sudah turun dari mobilnya dan segera menghampiri Naruto yang kelihatan masih shock.

"Iya, saya tidak apa-apa! maaf ini semua kesalahan saya, Saya tidak melihat dulu ketika mau menyebrang jalan," kata Naruto.

" Oh…, iya ! tidak apa-apa. Perkenalkan nama saya Sai," kata pemuda itu.

"Saya Naruto," jawab Naruto yang ingin segera cepat pulang kerumahnya.

" Kalau begitu…, saya permisi dulu," kata Naruto.

" Maaf Naruto, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku bisa mengantarkanmu ?" kata Sai.

" Tidak, terima kasih. Rumah saya sudah dekat," jawab Naruto. Naruto pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Naruto…, dia benar-benar manis. Aku akan mencarimu, Naruto! dan aku yakin kita pasti akan betemu lagi," kata Sai dalam hati.

Drettt…dretttt….! Handphone Sasuke bergetar, Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas akhirnya bangun dan menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Hallo, Siapa disana?" kata Sasuke.

"Kau ini bagaimana, Sasuke? aku sekarang sudah ada di Konoha waktu itu kau berjanji akan menjemput sepupumu ini di Bandara, kan?" kata Seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Oh…, maafkan aku Sai. Aku benar-benar lupa! Sekarang kau dimana?" kata Sasuke.

"Aku sudah di rumahku. Sudahlah, kau tenang saja! Aku juga sekarang sudah lelah dan mau istirahat dulu," jawab Sai sekalian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

**To Be Continued**

**Gomen...saya baru bisa posting sekarang, karena beberapa minggu fanfiction error !  
**

Terima kasih buat semua yang review cerita saya maaf kali ini saya tidak sebutkan satu-satu.

segala kekurangan dan kesalahan fic ini mohon dimaafkan dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya …..

With love,

Ocha ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**My boys friend is Evil**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasu_femnaru

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Rating: M

**Warning : ****OOC, Typo, Gaje ,dll**

Keep Reading ^_^

Naruto : 18 tahun

Sasuke : 19 tahun

Sai : 21 tahun

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah pergi ke kampus dan menuju kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran psikologis yang akan disampaikan oleh Dosen Kurenai, Naruto tampak tidak bersemangat selama mengikuti pelajaran disebabkan oleh kejadian kemarin malam.

Tidak terasa kelas Ibu Kurenai sekarang sudah berakhir, Naruto yang merasa kurang enak badan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ketika akan keluar gerbang kampus, tanpa sengaja Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke tunangannya, yang sekarang akan memasuki mobilnya bersama seorang perempuan berambut coklat. Hati Naruto benar-benar hancur melihat kejadian tersebut dan segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Teme, mau kemana kau bersama dengan perempuan itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu! kita memang bertunangan, tapi bukan berarti kita terikat satu sama lain, jadi aku bebas berkencan dengan wanita manapun, begitu juga kau, Dobe. kau juga bebas berkencan dengan laki-laki manapun," jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke sayang, kenapa kau lama sekali?" kata seorang wanita dari dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar, Matsuri chan. aku segera masuk!" kata Sasuke.

Mata Naruto terlihat berkaca-kaca mendengar penjelasan Sasuke tersebut sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

- ooo0oooo -

Terlihat dari kejauhan seorang laki-laki yang sedang sibuk menerima telpon sambil bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya hingga tanpa disadari oleh pemuda tersebut dia menjatuhkan sebuah dokumen.

"Hey…,Tuan. tunggu dulu! anda menjatuhkan sesuatu," teriak Naruto yang kebetulan ada disana, sayangnya orang tersebut tidak mendengar teriakan Naruto dan buru-buru pergi membawa mobilnya.

"Ah…bodoh sekali orang itu! dia benar-benar ceroboh. Bagaimana kalau dokumen ini penting? lebih baik aku coba kejar saja!" batin Naruto.

Naruto segera memanggil taksi dan meminta mengikuti mobil yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di sebuah gedung perkantoran. Pemuda yang berada di dalam mobil itu segera turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki gedung tersebut.

"Permisi Nona, Saya ingin bertemu dengan pimpinan perusahaan,Tuan Hatake Kakashi. Pagi tadi saya sudah buat janji dengan beliau," kata pemuda itu.

"Maaf Tuan, boleh saya tahu nama anda?" kata receptionist tersebut.

"Saya Uchiha Sai," kata Sai.

"Silakan Tuan Sai..., Tuan Kakashi sudah menunggu anda di dalam," kata receptionist tersebut.

Ketika Sai akan masuk keruangan itu tiba-tiba dia teringat akan surat perjanjian kerjasama yang sekarang tidak ada di tangannya.

"Mungkin tertinggal di mobil," gumam Sai.

Sai segera turun kebawah untuk mengambil dokumennya yang ketinggalan, tapi Sai begitu terkejut ketika dokumen yang dicarinya tidak ada di mobilnya.

"Sedang mencari ini, Tuan?" sebuah suara menggagetkan Sai. dan Sai segera menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"Ah Nona…, terima kasih! dimana kau menemukan ini?" tanya Sai.

"Tadi tercecer ketika kau ingin menuju kesini, "kata Naruto", baiklah kalau begitu aku mau pergi dulu!"

"Hey…. ! tunggu dulu, Nona. bukankah kita sebelumnya pernah bertemu? malam itu ketika aku hampir saja menabrakmu. Apa kau sudah lupa? Namaku Sai," kata Sai.

"Oh iya …! maaf aku baru ingat dan sebaiknya panggil aku Naruto saja," kata Naruto.

"Iya…, Naruto. Oh iya…! Apa sekarang kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Sai

"Tidak Sai, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Begini, Naruto. Kalau kau tidak keberatan bisa tidak kita makan siang bersama setelah aku selesaikan urusanku ini sebentar? anggap saja itu sebuah permintaan maafku, karena hampir menabrakmu malam itu dan juga ucapan terima kasihku karena telah mengantarkan dokumen yang sangat penting ini," kata Sai.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkanmu, tapi tidak apa-apalah kalau aku menerima tawaranmu!" kata Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Baiklah, Naruto. kalau begitu apa kau tidak keberatan menunggu sebentar di mobilku?" tanya Sai.

"Iya tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto.

15 menit kemudian Sai akhirnya keluar dari kantor itu dan segera menuju ke dalam mobilnya untuk menemui Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, sudah membuatmu menunggu," kata Sai

"Tidak masalah, Sai." jawab Naruto.

"Sekarang kau mau makan apa, Naruto? kau boleh pilih makanan apapun yang kau suka," kata Sai.

"Aku mau makan ramen saja," kata Naruto

"Oke Nona manis..., kita segera menuju ke kedai ramen" kata Sai.

Sesampainya di kedai ramen Naruto dan Sai segera memesan makanan, Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap, karena perutnya memang sangat lapar hal itu disebabkan akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang kehilangan nafsu makannya semenjak bertunangan dengan Sasuke.

"Pelan – pelan Naru…, tidak perlu buru-buru begitu makannya," kata Sai sambil mengusap-usap punggung Naruto, karena sekarang Naruto sedang tersedak.

Uhuk! "iya Sai maafkan aku…hmmmm…Sai..., Apa kau tidak malu makan di tempat ini terlebih bersama dengan gadis rakus seperti aku ini?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Hahaha….., kau ini ada-ada saja Naruto! justru aku sangat senang bisa makan bersama gadis sebaik dan sangat rendah hati seperti kau," kata Sai.

Naruto terlihat tersipu dipuji Sai seperti itu dengan pipi yang agak kemerahan sehingga membuat Naruto terlihat sangat manis.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Sai, aku mau pulang sekarang," kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu biar aku antar," kata Sai.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto akhirnya sampai kerumahnya diantar oleh Sai.

"Sai, terimakasih atas semuanya," kata Naruto.

"Sama-sama. Oh iya Naruto..., Apa aku boleh jadi temanmu? "kata Sai.

"Tentu saja boleh, Sai." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Naruto, Sai akhirnya kembali menuju kantornya yang ternyata sekarang ada Sasuke disana.

"Hey Sai…, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?" kata Sasuke.

"Aku hanyar merasa senang, Sasuke. karena sepertinya aku sudah menemukan wanita yang selama ini aku cari," jawab Sai.

"Wah…wah…, sepetinya baru pertama kali ini aku melihat kau jatuh cinta, Sai." ledek Sasuke.

"Kau betul, Sasuke. karena wanita yang satu ini benar-benar berbeda dan sangat manis. mungkin aku jatuh cinta," kata Sai.

"Sudahlah, Sai. Apa sih pentingnya cinta? omong kosong!" kata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti cinta, kalau kau belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, Sasuke. Karena cinta itu bukan hanyar sekedar memiliki, tapi juga melindungi dan menghormati orang yang kita cintai," terang Sai.

- ooo0oooo -

Siang itu di kampus wajah Naruto terlihat sangat senang dan berseri-seri, sampai-sampai Sasuke yang berpapasan dengannya dan menggandeng mesra seorang perempuan sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya.

"Mau kemana kau, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja pulang, Teme ! kelasku sudah habis dan selamat bersenang-senang," kata Naruto enteng.

"Kenapa Naruto terlihat santai sekali? tidak seperti biasanya kalau dia melihatku bersama dengan seorang perempuan," batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke…, kau mau kemana?" kata Temari, gadis yang bersama Sasuke tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Mana sih si Dobe itu ? cepat sekali dia menghilang," batin Sasuke yang rupanya mengejar Naruto ketika Naruto pergi.

- ooo0oooo -

"Sai, maafkan aku kalau tadi kau menungguku agak lama," kata Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru…, bukankah aku yang tadi malam menelponmu dan ingin menjemputmu pulang dari kampus," kata Sai.

"Terima kasih, Sai." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naru…,bagaimana kalau sebelum kau pulang kita makan ice cream dulu ?" tanya Sai

"Iya, boleh juga! " jawab Naruto.

"Oh iya Sai! kalau aku boleh tahu kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Naruto

"Aku sama sepertimu berasal dari Konoha, tapi selama ini aku melanjutkan kuliah ke London semenjak Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal dan sekarang aku kembali ke Konoha untuk memimpin perusahaan Ayahku yang selama ini diurus oleh pamanku, Obito." jawab Sai.

"Sepertinya kau mandiri sekali, Sai?" kata Naruto disertai dengan senyum manisnya dan dibalas dengan senyum yang manis juga oleh Sai.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kedai ice cream, Naruto memasan ice cream rasa jeruk kesukaannya sedangkan Sai memesan Ice cream cokelat.

"Naruto, boleh aku jujur padamu? "tanya Sai.

"Iya Sai, kau mau jujur tentang apa? "kata Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ketika pertama kali kita bertemu malam itu entah kenapa aku selalu memikirkanmu, Naruto. hatiku merasa yakin kalau kita akan bertemu lagi dan ternyata perasaanku itu benar," kata Sai.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai? "tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu semenjak kita pertama bertemu, apalagi setelah mengenalmu seperti ini, Naruto." jawab Sai.

Naruto sempat terdiam beberapa saat dengan perasaan yang bingung pula, antara perasaan senang, karena dicintai oleh laki-laki yang baik seperti Sai, namun Naruto juga tidak bisa memberi harapan apa-apa pada Sai mengingat statusnya saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Naru." kata Sai sambil tersenyum yang berhasil menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Terima kasih, Sai." kata Naruto.

Hari demi hari berlalu membuat hubungan Naruto dan Sai semakin dekat, sekaligus membuat Sasuke semakin curiga akan perubahan sifat Naruto.

"Ah….Sasuke, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti? ayo teruskan permainan kita ke hal yang lebih menyenangkan," kata Karin, ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan 'permainannya' bersama Karin dan menatap kosong pemandangan di luar jendela apartemen Karin.

"Ada apa, Sasu sayang? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu," tanya Karin.

"Hn…, maafkan aku, Karin. Aku harus pergi dulu !" kata Sasuke tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa dan pergi meninggalkan Karin begitu saja.

Memang saat ini perasaan Sasuke benar-benar merasa bingung memikirkan sifat Naruto yang semakin hari kian berubah terhadapnya. Biasanya Naruto selalu terlihat tidak terima kalau Sasuke sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis, walaupun tidak ditunjukkan secara langsung. tapi kenyataannya sekarang Naruto terlihat lebih acuh dan tidak perduli.

- ooo0oooo -

Sementara itu di Konoha University….

"Hai manis…, Ayo layani kita!" kata seorang pria yang sekarang sedang mencolek-colek pipi mulus Naruto.

"Kalian jangan kurang ajar ya ! kalian ini mau apa ? "bentak Naruto.

"Kau tidak usah sok suci seperti itu! kau pikir kami tidak tahu kau itu tunangannya Sasuke. selain itu kami juga tahu persis Sasuke itu laki-laki seperti apa! dan kelihatannya Sasuke juga sudah bosan denganmu, karena tadi pagi aku dan Darui melihat Sasuke sedang bersama Karin," kata laki-laki itu.

"Sudahlah. Sakon, lebih baik kita seret saja gadis ini sekarang!" kata Darui.

"Lepas….lepaskan aku! " kata Naruto.

"Lepaskan gadis itu," sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja mengagetkan mereka.

"Heh! Siapa kau berani mengganggu kami?" kata Sakon.

"Sai, tolong aku…! " kata Naruto.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama bagi Sai untuk menghajar kedua orang tersebut.

"Heh! Siapapun kau, sepertinya kau juga mengharapkan tidur bersama gadis murahan ini ya kan? kau tahu siapa gadis ini? gadis ini adalah uzumaki Naruto pelacur dari ….," Bukkk!. tiba-tiba saja omongan Sakon terputus karena tamparan cukup keras dari seseorang yang sekarang mendarat di wajahnya.

"Sasuke…," kata Sakon bergumam dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dobe, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Teme. itu bukan urusanmu ! sekarang biarkan aku pergi," kata Naruto

"Tunggu! biar aku yang mengantarmu, Naruto." kata Sai.

"Kau tidak perlu repot, Sai. biar aku saja yang mengantar Naruto!" kata Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke? kau lihatkan sepertinya Naruto tidak mau diantar olehmu," kata Sai.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa, Sai?" kata Sasuke.

"Iya kenapa?" kata Sai sedikit emosi.

"Karena aku tunangannya dan tentu saja aku lebih berhak atas Naruto!" kata Sasuke tidak kalah emosi.

Ketika Sasuke dan Sai sedang meributkan hal yang menurut mereka sangat penting tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Naruto sudah memanggil taksi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sekarang terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

- ooo0oooo -

Naruto sekarang sudah berada dirumah, tepatnya di kamarnya.

"Naruto…, Apa kau ada di dalam?" kata Kushina yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Iya Kaasan…, Ada apa? " kata Naruto sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Naru…, ada seorang pemuda sedang mencarimu. Sekarang dia sedang menunggumu di luar. katanya namanya Sai," kata Kushina.

Naruto segera keluar kamarnya dan menemui Sai.

"Sai, ada apa mencariku?" kata Naruto

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan denganmu, Naruto." kata Sai", Apa betul kau adalah tunangan Sasuke?"

"Iya Sai itu betul dan kau sendiri apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke sehingga kalian terlihat seperti sudah saling kenal?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku adalah sepupunya dan aku juga tahu betul Sasuke itu laki-laki macam apa! tapi aku bingung kenapa kau mau saja menjadi tunangannya?" kata Sai.

"Tanpa kau katakan pun aku juga sudah tahu Sasuke itu laki-laki macam apa, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, Sai." jawab Naruto.

"Naruto…, tinggalkanlah dia!" kata Sai dan membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai?" kata Naruto.

"Tinggalkan Sasuke dan menikahlah denganku, Naruto." kata Sai.

Naruto terisak dan tanpa disadari air mata kini turun membasahi pipinya.

"Sai…,"kata Naruto parau". Aku bukan wanita yang pantas untukmu. kau berhak mendapatkan wanita terhormat, bukan wanita murahan seperti aku!"

"Kau pikir aku perduli dengan semua itu, Naruto? apapun yang sudah terjadi padamu aku tidak perduli! karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu," kata Sai yang akhirnya mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"…."

Naruto hanyar terdiam dan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Aku harap kau memikirkan yang telah aku katakan, Naruto. Sekarang aku mau pulang dulu" kata Sai sambil mengecup lembut kening Naruto.

- ooo0oooo -

"Otouto, tadi pagi perusahaan kita mendapat undangan dari Hatake Group untuk menghadiri pembukaan hotel terbarunya, tolong kau wakilkan perusahaan kita ya?" kata Itachi pada adiknya.

"hn…" jawab Sasuke.

Malam itu Sasuke segera besiap-siap, karena akan menghadiri undangan untuk perusahaannya. Ting…tong… bel apartemen Sasuke berbunyi.

"Siapa sih yang datang itu?" gumam Sasuke yang langsung pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sasuke_kun…," kata Temari yang datang tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Temari, tolong lepaskan aku! sekarang aku akan pergi ke undangan Hatake Group," kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu, Sasuke." kata Temari setengah memaksa.

Karena kebiasaan Sasuke yang sulit menolak permintaan wanita, Sasuke akhirnya menginzinkan Temari untuk menemaninya ke acara tersebut.

"Padahal tadi aku bermaksud akan mengajak si Dobe. tapi sudahlah," kata Sasuke dalam hati.

drrrrt….drtttttt…. handphone Naruto bergetar. Naruto segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo Sai…., Ada apa?" kata Naruto.

"Naruto, Apa kau bisa temani aku ke sebuah acara? aku mohon Naruto" kata Sai.

"hmmmm….baiklah, Sai. aku mau," kata Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. aku jemput 15 menit lagi," kata Sai sambil menutup sambungan telponnya.

15 menit kemudian Sai datang menjemput Naruto yang memang sudah bersiap.

"Naru…., kau cantik sekali," kata Sai

"Terima kasih, Sai. Oh iya…! kita sebenarnya mau kemana?" kata Naruto

"Tadi pagi perusahaanku mendapat undangan dari Hatake group untuk menghadiri pembukaan hotel terbarunya, maka dari itu aku minta kau menemaniku," kata Sai.

Oooooo…., begitu. " kata Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di acara pembukaan hotel terbaru milik Hatake Group. Keadaan disana memang sangat rame dan terkesan elegan. Banyak sekali terlihat para eksekutif yang juga datang bersama pasangannya dan membuat Naruto sedikit agak gugup, karena baru pertama kali dia menghadiri acara seperti ini, namun ketika Naruto memasuki Aula hotel tersebut dari kejauhan terlihat sepasang mata onyx sekarang sedang menatap tajam kearah Naruto dan pada akhirnya Naruto menyadari hal itu. sekarang mata onyx Sasuke sedang beradu pandang dengan mata Saffir Naruto.

"Deg….,"tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdegup. "Sial! kenapa harus bertemu Sasuke disini?" batin Naruto.

"Para hadirin sekalian …., terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua pada acara pembukaan hotel saya ini. Saya Hatake Kakashi sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih" kata Kakashi pemilik perusahaan Hatake Group memberikan sambutannya dan sekaligus menghentikan acara pandang-pandangan (?) antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto…, ini minum dulu?" kata Sai sambil menyerahkan segelas anggur kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Sai." kata Naruto sedikit gugup.

Kerena perasaan Naruto yang sedikit gugup tanpa disadari Naruto sekarang sudah menghabiskan 5 gelas anggur dan sedikit mabuk, Naruto terlihat sedikit kesulitan berjalan dan akhirnya dibantu oleh Sai. Hal ini disebabkan Naruto yang sebelumnya memang tidak pernah meminum anggur.

Sedangkan dari arah yang berbeda sekarang terdengar ada yang sedang bertengkar dan saling mencaci.

"Heh, kau wanita murahan! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini bersama Sasuke?"

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa, Karin? kau itu hanyar model rendahan yang tidak tahu malu!" kata Temari kepada Karin.

"Diam kau Temari! Kau juga artis murahan yang sukanya mencari sensasi untuk memperoleh popularitas," kata Karin.

Mau tidak mau semua mata akhirnya memandang kearah mereka. Sasuke yang tidak mau ambil pusing mengenai masalah itu memutuskan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan mereka, tetapi tidak sendiri karena sebelumnya Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan Sai dan langsung menarik paksa Naruto untuk ikut pergi bersamanya.

**To Be Continued**

Ucapan terima kasih dan balasan bagi yang telah mereview cerita saya a/n :

Hatake-sama : maaf jika masih banyak keslahan penulisan dan terima kasih atas setiap saran yang senpai berikan. Iya saya memang menambahkan Sai sebagai orang ketiga dari SasuNaru hehe…

KyouyaxCloud.id

Nene Zura' no Uchikaze

Arashi Chika : makasih dah baca n review …. iya Sai diciptakan (?) memang untuk jadi saingannya Sasu hehe…

ichiko yuuki

Zoroutecchi : terima kasih sarannya senpai, tapi sepertinya Sai saya jadikan baik aja! Kasian juga Naru_chan hehe…. jadi cukup Sasuke seorang yang selalu bejat hahaha….

Delta Alpha Fujoshi : terima kasih senpai….iya Sai yg bakal jadi saingannya Sasu pantat ayam haha….

Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru : Naru ga hamil senpai, karena Sasu mandul (bercanda) hehehe….sepertinya Naru gak saya bikin hamil kok :)

hany yamanaka

Superol

naru3

icha22madhen : terima kasih sarannya senpai, saya akan berusaha agar ficnya lebih baik lagi.

suzuna nuttycookie : terimakasih sarannya. Saya juga bingung senpai padahal waktu saya ketik saya tidak aktifkan italic. begitu di posting tiba-tiba saja fic saya jadi miring begitu…gomen…. :)

Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi : maaf atas kesalahan pada fic saya dan terima kasih atas sarannya senpai, saya akan berusaha agar lebih baik lagi.

Itazurayuuki : terima kasih atas saran dan masukannya…. saya akan berusaha agar lebih baik lagi :)

Aoi no Kaze

Keishi

Saya minta maaf apabila masih terdapat kekurangan dan kesalahan pada fic ini (sujud~sujud) XD

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan … :)

Jangan lupa review ya ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**My boys friend is Evil**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasu_femnaru

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Rating: M

**Warning : ****OOC, Typo, Gaje, Alur cepat dll**

Keep Reading ^_^

Naruto : 18 tahun

Sasuke : 19 tahun

Sai : 21 tahun

"Kau mau apa sih ? kenapa kau harus membawaku pergi bersamamu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke

"Diamlah Dobe! Kau itu sedang mabuk, nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu bagaimana? "kata Sasuke

"Kau itu bicara apa, Teme?" kata Naruto.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Apa kau tidak mengerti juga! bisa saja kan Sai mengambil kesempatan karena kau sedang mabuk dan berbuat yang tidak-tidak," kata Sasuke.

"Heh Teme! kau itu sadar tidak sih sedang bicara apa? justru ketika bersamamulah aku lebih khawatir hahaha…," Naruto jadi bicara yang tidak-tidak karena pengaruh alkohol," kau itu laki-laki brengsek dan sedikit murahan, kau itu seperti pelacur. hmmm…salah, mungkin gigolo haha…,"

"Diam Dobe! berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku, " kata Sasuke.

"Tapi itu benar kan?" kata Naruto.

"Turunlah, Dobe. sekarang kita sudah sampai," kata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu sudah sampai ke apartemenmu atau ke hotel atau….," kata Naruto dan langsung diputus oleh Sasuke.

"Hentikan Dobe! sebaiknya kau lihat dulu. Aku ini mengantarkanmu pulang kerumahmu jadi jangan bicara macam-macam lagi," bentak Sasuke.

Setelah mengantar Naruto pulang Sasuke langsung pulang ke apartemennya dan terkejut karena disana sudah ada Sai yang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Sai.

"Dia sudah kuantar pulang kerumahnya," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau betul-betul mencintai Naruto?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu! dan satu hal lagi perlu kau ingat kalau Naruto itu tunanganku, jadi kau tidak bisa seenak hatimu membawanya pergi bersamamu," kata Sasuke.

"Aku tahu Naruto tunanganmu, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak bahagia bersamamu, Naruto wanita yang baik. Dia tidak pantas kau permainkan seperti wanita-wanita lainnya," kata Sai.

"Lalu apa maumu ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lepaskan Naruto dan biarkan dia bahagia," kata Sai.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" kata Sasuke.

"Aku akan merebutnya darimu bagaimanapun caranya," kata Sai dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

ooo0oooo –

Pagi itu Sasuke bermaksud menjemput Naruto untuk pergi ke kampus bersamanya. Ketika Sasuke sudah berada tidak jauh dari rumah Naruto, Sasuke mendadak menghentikan mobilnya karena melihat mobil Sai yang sudah parkir duluan di depan rumah Naruto. Sasuke memutuskan diam dan terus memata-matai mobil itu sampai akhirnya pemilik mobil tersebut sekarang datang menghampiri mobilnya bersama dengan gadis pirang milik Sasuke. Sai nampak begitu perhatian ketika membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Naruto dan Naruto pun terlihat tersenyum bahagia. Kepala Sasuke sedikit memanas melihat hal tersebut. Mobil itu pun akhirnya melaju ke jalan raya tanpa mengetahui kalau seseorang sedang mengikuti mereka. Sai membelokan mobilnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah kampus Naruto.

"Mau kemana Sai sialan itu membawa Naruto?" gumam Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa lama di perjalanan mobil Sai akhirnya berhenti disebuah pantai di pinggir kota Konoha. Pintu mobil terbuka dan tampaklah dua orang keluar dari mobil tersebut yaitu Naruto dan Sai. Mereka berdua terus berjalan menyisiri pantai itu dan sekarang Sai nampak menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto mau protes, tapi Sai ngotot tidak mau melepaskan gandengan tanggannya. Sekarang kepala Sasuke bak gunung merapi yang akan meledak menahan emosi karena melihat hal tersebut. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan terus mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam sampai akhirnya berhenti disebuah pondok kecil. Naruto dan Sai duduk di kursi di depan pondok tersebut sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus bertahan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sai pada Naruto.

"Entahlah, Sai. Aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya?" tanya Sai.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat membenci Sasuke, tapi aku juga tidak bisa egois, karena kalau tidak dengan bantuan dari keluarganya mana mungkin sekarang adikku bisa melakukan operasi pencangkokan jantung dan usaha ayahku perlahan-lahan juga sudah mulai membaik," kata Naruto.

"Kalau masalahnya hanyar karena uang, aku bisa mengganti semua uang yang sudah dikeluarkan oleh paman Fugaku untuk keluargamu," kata Sai.

"Ini bukan hanyar masalah uang Sai, tapi aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan keluargaku kalau sampai hubungan yang sudah terjalin baik dengan keluarga Uchiha hancur gara-gara aku, terlebih kau juga bagian dari keluarga itu. Jadi mana mungkin aku membuatmu dibenci oleh paman dan bibimu serta sepupumu sendiri," kata Naruto.

"Lalu mau sampai kapan kau akan terus menjalin hubungan yang menyakitkan ini bersama Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

"Mungkin sampai Sasuke bosan dan mencampakanku," kata Naruto.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu walau hal itu terjadi, Naruto." kata Sai sambil membelai lembut pipi Naruto dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto sampai akhirnya mencium lembut bibir merah tersebut. Sasuke yang sudah menahan amarahnya dari tadi sekarang sudah benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran. Dia langsung keluar dari balik pondok tersebut dan dengan sangat emosi langsung mencengkram kerah baju Sai serta menampar keras pipinya sampai Sai tersungkur ke tanah.

"Hentikan Teme! " teriak Naruto dan langsung menarik tangan Sasuke agar tidak kembali memukul Sai.

"Itu pelajaran buatmu Sai! dan aku bisa lakukan hal yang lebih menyakitkan bila kau terus mencoba mendekati Naruto," kata Sasuke.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berhak melakukan hal ini terhadap Sai! Bukankah kau sendiri yang dulu bilang padaku kalau pertunangan kita bukanlah hal yang penting dan kau juga bilang aku bebas berkencan dengan laki-laki manapun sama seperti kau yang bebas berkencan dengan wanita manapun!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kali ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Dobe!" kata Sasuke dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

- ooo0oooo -

Malam itu Sasuke menghabiskan waktu dengan mabuk-mabukan di sebuah club malam. dengan setengah sadar Sasuke terus mengingat semua perkataan Naruto bersama Sai tadi siang. Kata – kata Naruto yang mengatakan kalau dia sangat membenci Sasuke terus terngiang dalam telinganya. Sasuke terus meneguk wynenya. Sampai salah seorang temannya datang menghampiri.

"Hey..., Sasuke sepertinya kau sudah mabuk berat. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja," kata Suigetsu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana caranya meluluhkan hati seorang wanita?" tanya Sasuke pada Suigetsu

"Hahaha..., Kau ini bicara apa Sasuke? bukankah kau yang lebih tahu tentang hal itu, buktinya kau bisa dapatkan wanita manapun yang kau inginkan," kata Suigetsu.

"Kau payah sekali, Suigetsu," kata Sasuke dan langsung ambruk karena sudah terlalu banyak meminum wyne.

- ooo0oooo -

Sudah tiga hari setelah kejadian itu Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat Sasuke di kampusnya.

Drrrrt…tiba-tiba saja handphone Naruto bergetar.

"Hallo dengan siapa ini? "kata Naruto.

"Naru chan, ini aku Itachi. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu," kata Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa! Ada apa menelponku, Itachi Nee?" tanya Naruto

_"_Begini Naru, sekarang Sasuke sedang sakit tapi dia tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Padahal sudah 3 hari dia terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Kalau kau tidak keberatan bisa tidak membantuku menjaganya, karena Tousan dan Kaasan sekarang sedang ke luar negeri dan aku juga harus pergi ke kantor," kata Itachi.

"Baiklah Itachi Nee…., Aku segera kesana," kata Naruto.

ooo0oooo –

Sesampainya Naruto di kediaman Uchiha...

"Selamat pagi Nona Naruto…, "sapa para pelayan dirumah Sasuke.

"Selamat Pagi," sapa Naruto.

"Tadi pagi Tuan Itachi sudah memberitahukan kepada saya kalau anda akan kesini untuk menjenguk Tuan Sasuke. Mari saya antar ke kamar Tuan Sasuke," kata salah seorang pelayan itu. Naruto terus mengikuti arah pelayan tersebut menuntunnya menyusuri lorong rumah yang megah dan dinding yang dipenuhi oleh lukisan-lukisan indah milik keluarga Uchiha. kakinya terus berjalan pada karpet yang dipadu warna merah dan hitam yang menurutnya sangat empuk dan lembut seperti kapas. Sampai akhirnya tibalah mereka pada sebuah pintu kamar yang besar. Dengan sangat sopan akhirnya sang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

"Permisi Tuan muda, Apakah saya boleh masuk?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci," sahut suara dari dalam.

"Maaf Tuan muda, bagaimana keadaan anda saat ini?" kata pelayan tersebut.

"Aku masih sulit berdiri, kepalaku masih pusing. Ada apa datang kesini, Kabuto? "tanya Sasuke.

"Saya membawakan tamu untuk anda Tuan," jawab Kabuto.

Naruto akhirnya masuk ke kamar Sasuke setelah dipersilahkan masuk. Pemandangan di kamar Sasuke tidak kalah megah dengan ruangan lain di kediaman Uchiha. Kamar yang sangat besar bergaya eropa dengan cat yang berwarna putih bersih dilengkapi dengan berbagai fasilitas mewah, ranjang yang berada di samping sebuah balkon yang bisa langsung melihat kolam renang di bawahnya dengan air yang berkilauan apabila berdiri pada malam hari di atas balkon tersebut. tidak lupa sebuah foto berfigura besar yang menampilkan seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan dengan sedikit senyum menghiasi bibirnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha dengan wajah yang sempurna dan senyumnya yang menggoda, tapi bagi Naruto senyum itu tidak lebih dari smirk evil. Sasuke benar-benar hidup seperti pangeran.

"Huh! kalau tidak Itachi Nee yang minta mana mau aku menjenguk si Teme sialan ini" batin Naruto.

"Saya permisi dulu Tuan" kata Kabuto.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Dobe? ,"kata Sasuke," kau senang kan melihat aku sedang sakit dan lemah seperti ini.

"Kau tidak usah salah paham begitu. Aku kesini karena Itachi Nee yang minta, kalau tidak aku juga tidak mau repot-repot menjenguk orang sepertimu," kata Naruto.

"Ahhhh…. kepalaku sakit," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Kau kenapa, Teme? Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter?" kata Naruto sedikit panik.

"Tidak usah" kata Sasuke.

"Kalau dipikir kasian juga Sasuke, mungkin kali ini bersifat baik padanya tidak apa-apa," batin Naruto.

Sasuke terlihat kesulitan meraih sebuah telpon disamping ranjangnya.

"Ini Teme, biar kubantu " kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan telpon tersebut

"Hn….," kata sasuke dan langsung berbicara pada seseorang di telpon tersebut

"Cepat kau panggilkan Kabuto ke kamarku! Aku ingin dia membantuku mengganti pakaianku," kata Sasuke pada seorang pelayan di telpon tersebut.

"Baik Tuan" kata pelayan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah seorang pelayan ke kamar Sasuke...

" Permisi tuan, ini pakaiannya sudah saya bawakan. Biar saya saja yang bantu tuan mengganti pakaian," kata seorang pelayan

" Heh Amaru! bukankah tadi aku menyuruh seseorang untuk memanggil Kabuto, bukannya kau!" bentak Sasuke.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi Kabuto sekarang sedang pergi kerumah sakit membeli resep obat milik tuan. Saya benar tidak keberatan membantu anda," kata Amaru dengan sedikit senyuman centil.

"Tapi aku yang keberatan! enak saja kau bicara begitu, kau mau mengambil kesempatan saat aku sakit ya?" tanya Sasuke dan membuat Naruto terkikik pelan

"Dasar Teme narsis! sok suci banget," batin Naruto.

_"_Sini berikan pakaiannya! biar aku sendiri yang ganti pakaian" kata sasuke tapi ketika Sasuke akan mengangkat tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung muntah dan kepalanya kembali pusing. Untung saja Naruto cepat memberikan kantong muntah untuknya.

"Heh baka Teme! kalau tidak bisa tidak usah memaksakan diri, "kata naruto," berikan baju itu padaku Amaru! biar aku yang bantu Sasuke,"

"Ini Nona, saya permisi dulu" kata Amaru dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Buka bajumu Teme!" kata Naruto

"Aku tidak mau! enak saja. Kau ini tidak tahu malu sekali," kata Sasuke

"Heh Teme! aku ini ingin membantumu. Kau tidak usah berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" kata Naruto

"Kaulah yang berpikit yang tidak-tidak! enak saja kau mau mengganti pakaianku," kata Sasuke.

Naruto agak bingung dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak wajar. Naruto menempelkan tangannya di dahi Sasuke

"Kupikir mungkin urat malumu yang putus itu tersambung kembali," ucap Naruto datar.

"Cih Dobe! sepertinya kau bahagia sekali melihatku seperti ini," kata Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Teme. Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu, kalau kau memang mau berganti pakaian biar kubantu?" kata Naruto.

Sasuke akhirnya menurut saja dan membiarkan Naruto membantunya mengganti pakaian. Sekarang Naruto sedang melepas satu per satu kancing baju Sasuke

Kancing 1 …..

Kancing 2…..

Kancing 3…..

Kancing 4…..

Kancing 5…..

Akhirnya baju Sasuke terlepas membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi merah begitu? kau malu ya Teme?" goda Naruto.

"Aku memang anti sekali membuka pakaian dihadapan seorang wanita, kecuali kalau sedang ingin bercinta," kata Sasuke sedikit aneh.

"Ternyata kau abnormal, Teme." ucap Naruto polos.

"Heh Dobe! kau ini sebenarnya niat membantuku atau tidak sih? kulihat dari tadi kau selalu saja mengejeku yang tidak-tidak," kata Sasuke.

"Aku kan hanyar bercanda, "kata Naruto," sebenarnya kau ini sakit apa sih, Teme?"

"Kata dokter aku hanyar kelelahan, karena sering pulang larut malam sehingga menyebabkan tekanan darahku sedikit menurun," kata Sasuke.

"Ooooh…, begitu. kupikir kau terkena penyakit AIDS karena sering berganti – ganti pasangan," kata Naruto asal.

"Hn Dobe…, " kata Sasuke yang sekarang menampakan seringainya dan terlihat kedutan tanda marah dikeningnya," Aku sudah bersabar dari tadi tapi kau terus saja mengejeku," sekarang Sasuke sedang mencengkram erat tangan Naruto.

"Tolong lepaskan tanganku! Aku hanyar bercanda," kata Naruto.

"Sekarang aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa, Dobe." kata Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan menyebabkan tubuh Naruto jatuh menimpa tubuhnya yang masih terbaring di kasur.

" Maafkan aku, Teme." kata Naruto yang sekarang posisinya sedang menindih tubuh Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang langsung menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Hn…, kali ini kau ku maafkan, lalu sampai kapan kau mau menindihku seperti ini, Dobe?" kata Sasuke.

Naruto segera berdiri dengan salah tingkah dan berniat pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan makanan dan obat untuk Sasuke.

"Hhhhh….baiklah. Aku kedapur dulu ini sudah saatnya kau makan obatmu," kata Naruto.

"Kenapa sekarang jatungku berdebar ketika menatap Naruto? rasanya dulu tidak seperti ini," batin Sasuke.

Hari sudah semakin sore sudah saatnya sekarang Naruto untuk pulang kerumahnya.

"Aku mau pulang dulu…, sebentar lagi hari akan gelap," kata Naruto," tadi sewaktu kau tertidur aku juga sudah membuatkan sup sayuran untukmu bersama para pelayan. Kau bisa memakannya ketika malam nanti. Semoga cepat sembuh, Teme,"

"Mendekatlah kesini sebentar," kata Sasuke pada Naruto

Naruto pun mendekat kearah Sasuke dan agak terkejut karena Sasuke mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Terima kasih, Dobe." ucap Sasuke kemudian.

" Sama-sama, Teme." kata Naruto bingung memilih kata-kata akhirnya hanyar kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Permisi Tuan, Apa anda memanggil saya?" kini terdengar suara seseorang menganggetkan Naruto yang masih bingung dengan kelakuan Sasuke padanya yang menurutnya sangat berbeda dari Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Iya, Juugo. Tolong kau antarkan Nona Naruto kerumahnya," kata Sasuke.

"Baik tuan" ucap Juugo.

- ooo0oooo -

Pagi hari di Konoha Univesity….

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke kau sudah bisa masuk kampus ya? kudengar kau sakit. Apa sekarang kau sudah baikan?" kata para gadis yang sekarang sedang menggerumbungi Sasuke yang sudah bisa masuk kampus.

"Hn…, " jawab Sasuke singkat dan tidak seperti biasanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian kuliah akhirnya selesai kini sudah banyak para mahasiswa yang bersiap-siap akan pulang kerumah masing-masing

"Aku duluan ya Naru, Lee sudah menungguku dari tadi" kata Sakura pada Naruto

"Iya, Sakura sebentar lagi aku juga pulang, Aku membereskan buku-buku ini dulu!" kata Naruto.

"Hai Dobe…, sedang apa kau ?" Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh, Teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn…, Ayo kuantar pulang Dobe! " kata Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, Teme. Aku pulang sendiri saja," kata Naruto.

"Kau mau pulang sendiri atau sudah janjian dijemput oleh Sai?" tanya Sasuke penuh curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak Teme! sepulang dari kampus aku mau ke mall dulu mencari sesuatu," kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu biar aku antar!" kata Sasuke ngotot

Naruto akhirnya mau diantar ke mall oleh Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua akhirnya sampai ke mall.

"Apa kau hanyar beli itu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto

"Iya Teme, memangnya kenapa kalau aku hanyar beli tuangan kue ini? sudah satu bulan yang lalu aku menginginkannya," kata Naruto riang.

"Kau payah sekali Dobe! ayo sini ikut denganku," kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto," sekarang kau boleh pilih barang mana saja yang mau kau beli!"

Sasuke ternyata membawa Naruto ke sebuah butik ternama di mall itu. Di butik tersebut terdapat barang-barang mewah dan sangat mahal.

"Selamat datang di butik kami, Tuan Sasuke." kata seorang pelayan butik yang ternyata sudah kenal dengan Sasuke.

"Hn….Tolong kau bantu Nona ini memilih barang yang dia mau," kata Sasuke.

" Baik Tuan, mari Nona saya akan membantu anda," kata pelayan itu.

"Tapi…., aku ….," kata Naruto kebingungan sambil mengikuti pelayan tersebut. Sekarang Naruto sedang mencoba gaun dan pakaian yang diberikan pelayan butik tersebut satu persatu.

"Nona Naruto, anda suka yang mana?" kata pelayan tersebut.

"Aku bingung disamping semua pakaian ini bagus-bagus aku juga tidak mungkin bisa membeli pakaian semahal ini," kata Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Nona, kita ambil semua pakaian itu sekalian sepatu dan tas yang tadi kalian coba," kata Sasuke langsung menyela pembicaraan Naruto dan pelayan tersebut.

"Baik Tuan" kata pelayan itu.

"Heh Teme! kau ini apa-apaan? bagaimana nanti aku membayarnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Dobe. tentu saja semua itu aku yang bayar," kata Sasuke.

Belum selesai Naruto bicara Sasuke kembali membawa Naruto ke sebuah toko perhiasan

"Nona, tolong kau ambilkan kalung berlian itu," kata Sasuke

"Kenapa kau pasangkan kalung ini di leherku?" kata Naruto yang kaget karena Sasuke memasangkan kalung berlian itu di lehernya.

"Kalung berlian ini sangat cocok untukmu, Dobe. Kilau cahayanya sangat kontras dengan kulit tanmu itu," kata Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah selesai belanja dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Mobil Sasuke sudah keluar dari area mall tersebut.

"Kenapa kau belikan aku begitu banyak barang? Apalagi kalung berlian ini. harganya begitu mahal, lalu bagaimana aku membayarnya?" kata Naruto.

"Itu hadiah, Dobe. hadiah karena kemarin kau sudah merawatku yang sedang sakit dan kau tidak perlu membayarnya," kata Sasuke.

**_Sasuke POV :_**

_"Ternyata Sai benar, Naruto memang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah ku kencani. Naruto gadis baik dan sangat polos. Apa yang selama ini aku lakukan padanya benar-benar salah dan mungkin sangat melukai hatinya,"_

_**End Sasuke POV.**_

"Kita sudah sampai dan terima kasih atas semuanya," kata Naruto pada Sasuke

"Sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu," kata Sasuke.

_**Naruto POV**_

_"Sasuke akhir-akhir ini memang sedikit berbeda, tapi apa dia benar-benar tulus? atau mungkin hanyar menginginkan sesuatu dariku seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya,"_

_**End Naruto POV.**_

Drrrrt…drtrrrrt…. Handphone Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar dan terpampang nama Sai disana.

"Hallo Sai, Ada apa menelponku ?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa temui aku di taman sekarang?" kata Sai pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, Sai. Aku kesana sekarang," kata Naruto.

Naruto akhirnya sampai ke taman tersebut…

"Ada apa kau memanggil aku kesini, Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Beberapa hari ini kau sulit sekali ditemui. Kemana saja kau?" tanya Sai

"E…e..e…begini, Sai. sebenarnya aku…," kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Kau bersama Sasuke. iyakan, Naruto? " kata Sai.

"Itu karena Sasuke sedang sakit dan aku hanyar ingin membantunya," kata Naruto

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Naruto. Apapun keputusanmu nanti akan aku hargai itu dan jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu pintu hatiku selalu terbuka untukmu kapanpun itu," kata Sai

"Terima kasih, Sai," ucap Naruto

"Naru, maukah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?" kata Sai

"Apa itu, Sai?" tanya Naruto

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku dan aku ingin mengajakmu ke Ottogakure karena sekarang sedang musim semi, disana pasti sangat indah sekali. Kalau kau tidak keberatan besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan menjemputmu," kata Sai

"Tentu aku tidak keberatan karena besok adalah hari yang sangat spesial untukmu," jawab Naruto

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. mungkin hanyar ini satu-satunya cara agar Sasuke melepaskanmu dan kau bisa menjadi miliku selamanya," kata Sai dalam hati.

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya chapter 6 selesai! Lega rasanya ….fic Ocha juga sepertinya sudah hampir mendekati ending :) gomen jika masih ada kesalahan & terima kasih buat para readers yang masih setia teview & menunggu update pic nan Geje & abal ini XD

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review & sudah buat Ocha semangat update walau agak takut publish (?) hehehe…..:)

Arashi Chika : thank's chika reviewnya….Perlahan-lahan Naru pasti bisa cinta sama Sasu kok! kan Sasu_Femnaru hehe….

KyouyaxCloud

Raranamikaze

naru3

suzuna nuttycookie : thank's riviewnya …. lemonnya mungkin dichapter depan hehe… XD

CCloveRuki

Zoroutecchi : gomen saya lupa tambahkan deskripnya :P, Naru cuma simpatik aja kok sama Sai mudah-mudahan gak sampai jatuh cinta *lho (?)*

Yugana Ran : gak papa kok Ran ! emang saya masih perlu pengalaman sambil baca fic senpai2 yg lain buat bikin fic yang bagus :)

Himawari : Gomen…saya akan coba lebih baik lagi :)

Kazuki Namikaze

Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru : tetap Sasu_femnaru kok senpai …! coz I love Sasunaru! baik yaoi maupun straight XD

icha22madhen : gomen bila alurnya kecepatan & thank's juga reviewnya

Delta Alpha Fujoshi : oke delta, mungkin chapter depan saya baru bikin lemon XD

ichiko yuuki : Yupz Naru cuma buat Sasu! :)

Aoi no Kaze

Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi : Makasih buat review dan juga sarannya Saichi. Saya akan berusaha lebih bagus lagi….yupz sakon itu anak buahnya Orochimaru :P

Ivory Vega

naomi arai


	7. Chapter 7

**My boys friend is Evil**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasu_femnaru

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Rating: M

**Warning : ****OOC, Typo, Gaje , Alur cepat dll**

Keep Reading ^_^

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap sesuai dengan janjinya yang akan menemani Sai ke Ottogakure di hari ulang tahunnya. Naruto tampak cantik dengan rambut yang diikat dua dan memakai setelan baju yang terkesan anggun yaitu baju terusan tanpa lengan berwarna kuning dengan tali yang di ikat pada punggung lehernya, tidak lupa ditambah dengan syal yang berwarna ungu. Untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang terlalu terbuka Naruto menambahkan blezer berwarna pink yang terkesan lembut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi itu artinya Sebentar lagi Sai akan datang menjemputnya. Setengah jam kemudian Sai pun akhirnya datang menjemput Naruto.

"Apa kita akan berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sai pada Naruto

"Sebaiknya begitu, karena perjalanan yang kita tempuh lumayan jauh," jawab Naruto.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berangkat. Tanpa banyak bicara Sai membawa mobilnya cukup kencang megingat mereka sekarang sudah berada di luar kota.

- ooo0oooo -

Sementara itu di sebuah apartemen mewah di kota Konoha...

Sasuke baru bangun dari tidurnya karena hari ini kampus memang sedang libur. Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur apartemennya dengan wajah yang lemas dan rambut yang agak berantakan. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menuangkan air putih pada gelasnya lalu meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit sampai air di dalam gelas itu habis. Sasuke terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi lalu membuka kran air panas untuk mengisi bak mandinya. Setelah dirasa cukup Sasuke segera menyamankan dirinya dengan berendam di bak mandi tersebut.

- ooo0oooo -

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 3 jam Sai dan Naruto akhirnya sampai ke kota tujuan mereka yaitu Ottogakure. Dengan senangnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke tempat perayan festival musim semi tersebut. Disana banyak sekali terdapat hiburan, permainan dan juga makanan. Naruto segera menarik tangan Sai untuk mencoba makanan khas musim semi yaitu Haru Yasai Tempura yang kebetulan di jual disana. Dengan lahapnya Naruto menghabiskan makanan itu.

"Aku senang sekali, karena tempat ini benar-benar keren!," ucap Naruto pada Sai.

"Aku pun juga sangat senang bisa bersama denganmu seperti ini," kata Sai.

Naruto dan Sai terus bersenang-senang dalam festival itu.

- ooo0oooo -

Sasuke yang kini sudah selesai mandi sekarang sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin, namun tiba-tiba saja foto Naruto yang dipajang di kamarnya terjatuh dan menyebabkan kaca dari figura itu berserakan kemana-kemana.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak,"batin Sasuke", sepertinya aku harus segera menghubungi Naruto,"

Sasuke segera memencet telponnya untuk menghubungi Naruto, namun nihil karena handphone Naruto tidak bisa dihubungi, Sasuke yang semakin panik segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas pergi ke rumah Naruto. Sesampainya dirumah Naruto, Sasuke hanya menemukan adik Naruto yaitu Konohamaru.

"Apa kakakmu ada di dalam?" tanya Sasuke pada Konohamaru yang kebetulan sedang bermain di depan rumah bersama teman-temannya.

"Tadi pagi Naruto_nee pergi di jemput oleh seorang laki-laki yang kulitnya pucat seperti mayat," kata Konohamaru polos.

"Terima kasih, Konohamaru." ucap Sasuke.

Setelah keluar dari halaman rumah Naruto, Sasuke segera memencet sebuah nomor pada handphonenya.

"Cepat cari tahu keberadaan Sai sekarang juga!" perintah Sasuke pada seseorang di telpon tersebut dengan wajah yang benar-benar menunjukkan kemarahan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Handphone Sasuke kembali berbunyi. Sasuke segera menjawab telpon tersebut.

"Sekarang Sai sedang berada di Ottogakure, Tuan Sasuke." kata penelpon tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi akhirnya Sasuke segera membawa mobilnya ke Otto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

- ooo0oooo -

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Naruto sudah benar-benar merasa lelah karena sudah bermain seharian.

"Hari sudah hampir gelap, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" kata Naruto pada Sai

"Kita memang akan pulang, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin menunjukkan sebuah kejutan dulu untukmu," kata Sai.

"Kejutan apa Sai ?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena ini kejutan, maka aku tidak akan memberitahukannya dulu sebelum kau ikut denganku," kata Sai.

"Baiklah..., Aku ikut saja apa katamu," kata Naruto menurut.

Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam mobil Sai untuk melihat kejutan apa yang akan di berikan Sai padanya. Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan, kini mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah hotel mewah.

"Untuk apa kita ke hotel ini Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja, karena kejutannya ada di dalam," jawab Sai.

Tanpa persaan curiga sedikit pun Naruto akhirnya tetap mengikuti Sai masuk ke dalam hotel tersebut sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di depan sebuah pintu kamar hotel.

Sai segera membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan di dalam kamar itu ternyata terdapat sebuah meja beserta menu makanannya yang sudah disiapkan untuk dua orang yang akan makan malam.

"Nah! Ayo masuk ke dalam. Aku sudah menyiapkan ini untuk kita makan malam," kata Sai pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih Sai..., ini kejutan yang indah," kata Naruto.

Kini mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan malam romantisnya dengan lampu kristal yang berkilau serta ditemani oleh lilin-lilin yang indah. Selama makan malam Sai terus saja memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai ke bawah dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit risih. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya acara makan malam mereka sudah selesai. Naruto segera mengajak Sai untuk pulang ke Konoha.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang! Aku khawatir dengan Konohamaru, karena Tousan dan Kaasan sedang keluar kota, mungkin besok siang baru datang," kata Naruto pada Sai

"Boleh saja..., tapi sebelumnya kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untukku, " ucap Sai.

"Bukankah ketika ku tanya waktu itu kau bilang tidak mau kado apa-apa dariku," kata Naruto.

"Aku memang tidak menginginkan kado, tapi aku ingin kau jadi milikku sepenuhnya," kata Sai dan hal itu membuat Naruto jadi merinding.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku ingin pulang sekarang!" bentak Naruto yang segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, namun Sai langsung menarik tangan Naruto sehingga Naruto jatuh di pangkuannya.

Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh Sai untuk melepaskan dirinya dan segera menuju pintu kamar tersebut. Naruto terlihat panik. Jantungnya berdetak keras, kenangan pahit yang dulu pernah dilakukan Sasuke kembali teringat dalam pikirannya. Naruto terus berusaha membuka pintu kamar yang sudah dikunci tersebut, namun usahanya sia-sia. Kini Sai berjalan semakin mendekat padanya dan menghimpit tubuh mungil Naruto diantara dinding tersebut lalu Sai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar hembusan nafas Sai yang sedikit kencang. Sepertinya Sai sedang mengamati dan menikmati aroma dari tubuh Naruto. Setelah itu Sai langsung melumat paksa bibir Naruto, menggigitnya sampai berdarah, karena Naruto sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Naruto yang terkejut dengan permainan beringas Sai tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga terus mencoba mendorong tubuh Sai agar bisa lepas darinya, namun tetap tidak berhasil. Karena Naruto yang terus melawan akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk mengikat kaki dan tangan Naruto. Perlahan tangan Sai mulai menjalar ke tubuh Naruto. Tangan itu mulai meraih payudara Naruto dan memainkan puting susunya secara bergantian. Hembusan nafas Sai terasa hangat saat wajahnya turun ke bawah dan mulai mendekati selangkangan Naruto. Naruto mulai menangis karena perlakuan itu.

"Jangan khawatir Naruto, Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, jika kamu menuruti perintahku!" kata Sai meyakinkan  
"Tolong….jangan kau lakukan hal ini padaku, " pinta Naruto memohon.  
"Aku yang membuat peraturan disini Naruto! kau cukup menikmatinya saja," teriak Sai marah sambil mencekik leher Naruto agar Naruto mematuhinya

Naruto menjadi gemetar mendengar ucapan dan perlakuan kasar dari Sai tersebut. Selanjutnya Sai segera mencium pinggul Naruto dan bergerak menuju selangkangannya.  
"Ummmm", erangnya sambil menjilati bibir vagina Naruto hingga akirnya lidah itu mulai masuk ke dalam vagina Naruto yang mulai basah.  
"Cukup…cukup…kau menyakitiku…," tangis Naruto berontak, tapi Sai sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto dan segera mengambil posisi untuk mulai menancapkan penisnya di vagina Naruto, Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi tiba-tiba pintu kamar hotel tersebut digedor keras dari luar. Sai yang kaget akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan segera memakai celananya kembali. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka dan terlihatlah Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar tersebut dengan tatapan membuhuh. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sasuke langsung menyerang Sai secara bertubi-tubi, sehingga Sai tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk melawan. Sai akhirnya tersungkur di sudut ruangan.

"Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan padamu, jangan pernah menyentuh Naruto!" teriak Sasuke pada Sai. Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke segera menggedong tubuh Naruto untuk segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu setelah sebelumnya menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan selimut. Sasuke segera meninggalkan hotel tersebut dan meletakan tubuh Naruto di dalam mobilnya. Sasuke pun langsung membawa kencang mobilnya. Naruto tampak hanya diam di samping Sasuke. Air mata tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari mata saffirnya. Tangannya terus menggenggam erat ujung selimut yang kini menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah Dobe, kau tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke.

"_"

Naruto hanya diam

"Kalau keadaanmu seperti ini terus aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang ke rumah," kata Sasuke lagi.

Hati Sasuke benar-benar merasa miris melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang ini. Dia kembali teringat hal yang dulu pernah ia lakukan dengan Naruto

'Sekarang aku baru tahu ternyata Naruto benar-benar merasakan sakit ketika Sai brengsek itu akan memperkosanya. Tidak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana keadaan Naruto dulu ketika aku melakukan hal yang sama bahkan aku berhasil merenggut kehormatannya'

"Kita sudah sampai Dobe," ucap Sasuke sambil membelai lembut rambut Naruto.

"I…ni… Dimana?" ucap Naruto parau.

"Tenanglah, ini adalah rumah kami di Otto. Malam ini kau biar istirahat disini dulu, besok pagi baru kita pulang," jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menuntun Naruto untuk masuk kedalam rumah milik keluraga Uchiha di Otto. Setibanya di depan pintu para pelayan segera menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda Sasuke," kata para pelayan.

"Hn..., aku minta pada kalian layani Nona Naruto dengan baik," kata Sasuke.

"Baik Tuan," kata pelayan itu. Naruto pun segera dibawa ke kamar oleh pelayan itu untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto masih terlihat shock atas kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Naruto terus melamun memikirkan hal itu sampai akhirnya terdengar seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Naruto mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sedikit lebih baik," jawab Naruto

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu... Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan tidur di sebelah kamarmu," ucap Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu, Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Aku takut sendirian, Sasuke." ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur di ranjangmu dan aku akan tidur di sopa itu menemanimu," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah Sofa di samping ranjang Naruto.

"Terima kasih Teme...," ucap Naruto.

Naruto sudah berbaring di ranjangnya begitu juga Sasuke yang sekarang sudah tidur duluan di atas sofanya.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku salah menilaimu, Sasuke. Aku baru menyadari ternyata perubahan dirimu itu benar-benar tulus. Terima kasih Sasuke," batin Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke yang sudah tertidur.

Baru saja Naruto akan memejamkan matanya, namun tiba-tiba listrik di rumah itu padam dan menyebabkan Naruto berteriak sangat kencang.

"Hwaaaaaaaa…., Aku takut!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" ucap Sasuke yang langsung terbangun mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Aku takut gelap," ucap Naruto ketakutan.

Sasuke segera berjalan kearah jendela dan menyibak tirai dari jendela itu, sehingga yang sekarang terlihat hanyarlah cahaya bulan yang cukup terang.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Teme. Aku masih takut," kata Naruto.

"Lalu kau maunya bagaimana ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidurlah di sampingku," kata Naruto.

Dengan perasaan yang bingung Sasuke akhirnya tidur disebelah Naruto yang terlihat masih ketakutan. Kini posisi Naruto berbaring membelakangi Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Teme..., aku benar-benar merepotkanmu," ucap Naruto.

"Hn…," jawab Sasuke.

Tanpa diduga tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melingkarkan pergelangan tangan kekarnya pada pinggang Naruto. Naruto sedikit gemetar dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, dia takut kalau Sasuke kembali melakukan perbuatan terkutuk itu lagi padanya.

"Tubuhmu gemetar Dobe..., kau masih takut denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"I…tu…aku…," jawab Naruto terbata-bata, namun langsung disela oleh Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti kalau memang kau masih takut denganku, tapi apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini? tapi perasaan ini terus saja menariku untuk selalu memikirkanmu dan selalu ingin dekat denganmu," kata Sasuke sedikit malu.

"Maksudmu kau mencintaiku?" kata Naruto, tepat sasaran.

"Sepertinya begitu…. Aku ingin kau memaafkan perbuatanku dulu dan kumohon beri aku satu kesempatan untuk berubah," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah,Teme. Aku akan berikan satu kesempatan itu asal kau berjanji tidak akan mengingkari janjimu," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Naruto...," ucap Sasuke yang semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto sambil mencium tengkuk leher Naruto. akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur dengan ditemani cayaha bulan yang lembut menembus jendela kamar tersebut.

**To Be Continued**

Gomen….saya benar-benar tidak sanggup meneruskan lemonan Sai_Femnaru XD

yang boleh nge_rape Naru cuma Sasu baik diperkosa atau suka sama suka, disengaja atau ga disengaja, langsung atau tidak langsung *ini ngomong apa sih (?)*

Jangan lupa review ya :)

**Ucapan terima kasih dan balasan review chapter 6 a/n :**

Sebelumnya saya mau ralat kesalahan saya dalam penulisan " Itachi_nee yang seharusnya ditulis "Itachi_nii" saya benar-benar minta maaf, karena kurang teliti XD

Superol

Zoroutecchi

Yugana Ran

Hatake-sama

Lhyn hatake

icha22madhen

naru3 : thank's Naru_san :)

Tori Piya : gomen saya kurang teliti

Namikaze Trisha

Aoi no Kaze

Ketsueki Kira Fahardika

Ivory Vega : maaf saya kurang teliti :)

Elvi Alpha Fujoshi

Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi : Amaru itu tokoh cewek yang ikut main dalam Naruto Shippuden The Movie 4 " Bond" , yang bintang tamu movienya si Teme pantat ayam itu lho… *dilempar Sasu*

Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru : Thank's Hatake_san …..hehehe...

KyouyaxCloud

naomi arai

CCloveRuki

Arashi Chika


	8. Chapter 8

**My boys friend is Evil**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasu_femnaru

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Rating: M

**Warning : ****OOC, Typo, Gaje , Alur cepat dll**

Enjoy the last story ^_^

- ooo0oooo -

Pagi hari di Konoha University….

Nampak begitu banyak pasang mata yang tidak percaya menyaksikan kemesraan antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berjalan pada lorong kampus. Sesekali mereka nampak bercanda dan saling mencubit satu sama lain. Sasuke suka sekali meledek Naruto dan membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, tapi setelahnya Sasuke kembali merangkul mesra Naruto, benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak pernah ditampakan sebelumnya oleh pasangan tersebut, walaupun status mereka bertunangan pikir orang-orang yang melihatnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua berpisah di kelas masing-masing.

"Wah! Apa yang sudah terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Mungkin kami sedang jatuh cinta," jawab Naruto singkat sambil tertawa senang.

"Kalau begitu..., selamat untuk kalian," kata Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto, Sahabatnya.

- ooo0oooo -

3 tahun kemudian…..

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bahagia untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Hari yang tidak akan mereka lupakan seumur hidup yaitu hari pernikahan mereka. Nampak sebuah taman yang telah dihias dengan bunga mawar putih pada setiap sudutnya, kursi-kursi yang telah tersusun rapi dan sebuah singgasana yang dipersiapkan untuk pasangan pengantin yang telah mengikat janji sucinya tadi pagi. Semua hiasan didominasi warna putih.

Semua orang yang berada di pesta tersebut nampak bahagia, begitu juga dengan pasangan pengantin yang sekarang sedang bercakap-cakap sambil tersenyum mesra yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau mau kita lewatkan malam pengantin kita dimana, Dobe manis?" rayu Sasuke sehingga membuat pipi Naruto bersemu merah.

"Dimana saja terserah kau, Teme sayang,…." ucap Naruto dengan tersipu malu.

"Hmmm…., baiklah kalau terserah aku. Itu artinya kau harus menurut dan tidak boleh protes," ucap Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Naruto agak bingung.

"Ke tempat ketika pertama kali kita bertemu," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai nakalnya.

Naruto masih memproses loading di dalam otaknya sampai akhirnya….

"APA! ke villa dekat hutan itu? Aku tidak mau! Apa tidak ada tempat lain selain di sana? Aku punya kenangan yang buruk dengan tempat itu, Teme," protes Naruto bertubi-tubi, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat ke villa itu untuk melewati malam pertama mereka dengan penuh cinta. Naruto nampak begitu kesulitan mengejar Sasuke, karena gaun pengantinnya yang panjang.

- ooo0oooo -

Hari sudah menjelang sore, akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke tiba juga di tempat tujuan mereka yaitu di sebuah villa, tempat pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu. Dengan ragu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

"Huh! Teme. Akhirnya kau membawa aku kesini juga," ucap Naruto dengan cemberut.

"Tidak usah banyak protes Dobe! sebaiknya kau siapkan saja dirimu, karena aku akan membuat kenangan burukmu itu menjadi sesuatu yang manis," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto dan membuat Naruto merinding dibuatnya.

- ooo0oooo -

Malam dimana Naruto dan Sasuke akan melewati malam pertamanya yang memang semenjak Sasuke berjanji untuk berubah waktu itu, selama itu pula mereka tidak pernah lagi bercinta. Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililit di pinggannya, sedangkan Naruto yang dari tadi hanya duduk diam di ranjangnya mau tidak mau akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Sasuke. Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas sampai kebawah, memperhatikan setiap tetesan air yang jatuh dari ujung rambut Sasuke, mengalir melewati leher dan turun pada dada bidangnya.

"Benar-benar pemandangan yang seksi," batin Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Dobe? Apa kau baru sadar kalau aku ini seksi?" kata Sasuke dengan narsisnya, walau sebenarnya tepat sasaran.

"Sasuke...," ucap Naruto malu-malu dengan nada menggoda.

"Hn…, kau sudah tidak sabar ya?" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya, dengan sangat lembut Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto lalu turun menyentuh pipi dan lehernya. Perlahan Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto lalu mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Setelah itu Sasuke melepaskan pita pengikat pakaian tidur Naruto sampai kedua payudara dan puting pink-nya rata terlihat oleh Sasuke. Tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Naruto, tangan Sasuke yang tadinya cuma memegang betis Naruto mulai merambat naik ke paha mulusnya disertai sedikit remasan. Naruto segera merenggangkan pahanya agar Sasuke lebih leluasa mengelusnya.

Dengan sangat bernafsu Sasuke meraih payudara Naruto dengan tangan yang satunya, setelah tangannya memenuhi payudara Naruto, Sasuke meremasnya pelan diiringi desahan pendek dari mulut Naruto.

"Dadamu indah sekali ,Dobe. padat dan berisi," puji Sasuke.

Setelah itu Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah payudara Naruto, sebuah jilatan menyapu telak puting Naruto, disusul dengan gigitan ringan yang menyebabkan benda itu mengeras, tubuh Naruto pun bergetar hebat. Sementara tangannya yang lain merambah lebih jauh ke dalam selangkangan Naruto hingga akhirnya menyentuh pangkal paha Naruto. Sasuke berhenti sejenak ketika jari-jarinya menyentuh kemaluan Naruto yang tidak tertutup apa-apa. Tiba-tiba dengan nafsu yang mulai memuncak Sasuke membentangkan lebar-lebar kedua paha Naruto lalu menjatuhkannya pada kasur. Matanya seperti mau copot memandangi kemaluan Naruto yang merah merekah. Sebentar kemudian lidah Sasuke mulai menjilati bibir kemaluan Naruto dengan rakusnya. Lidahnya ditekan masuk ke dalam kemaluan Naruto. dengan satu jarinya mempermainkan klitoris, tangannya yang lain dijulurkan ke atas meremasi payudara Naruto. "Uhhh...!" Naruto benar-benar menikmatinya, matanya terpejam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuh Naruto juga menggelinjang hebat oleh sensasi permainan lidah Sasuke. Naruto mengerang pelan dan meremas rambut Sasuke, kedua paha mulus milik Naruto mengapit erat kepala Sasuke seolah tidak menginginkannya lepas. Lidah itu bergerak semakin liar menyapu dinding-dinding kemaluan Naruto, yang paling enak adalah ketika ujung lidah Sasuke beradu dengan klitoris Naruto, rasanya geli seperti mau pipis.

Butir-butir keringat mulai keluar seperti embun pada sekujur tubuh Naruto. Setelah membuat vagina Naruto basah kuyup, Sasuke berdiri dan melepaskan diri. Dia membuka handuk yang dari tadi melilit pinggangnya beserta celana dalamnya sehingga 'burung' yang dari tadi sudah sesak dalam sangkarnya itu kini dapat berdiri dengan tegak. Digenggamnya benda itu dan dibawa mendekati vagina Naruto "

"Dobe, masukan sekarang ya? aku sudah tidak tahan," kata Sasuke.

"Huh! kau curang Teme! aku juga ingin bermain-main denganmu, " kata Naruto sambil meraih penis Sasuke dan turun dari ranjang.

Naruto menurunkan badannya perlahan-lahan dengan gerakan menggoda hingga berlutut di hadapan Sasuke. Penis dalam genggamannya itu dicium dan dijilat perlahan disertai sedikit kocokan. benda itu pun bergetar hebat diiringi desahan pemiliknya setiap kali lidah Naruto menyapunya. Sekarang Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk memasukkan penis itu. Hampir sedikit lagi masuk seluruhnya, tapi nampaknya sudah mentok di tenggorokan Naruto. Penis milik Sasuke cukup besar dan dihiasi sedikit urat, bagian kepalanya nampak seperti cendawan berdenyut-denyut. Dalam mulut Naruto penis itu dikulum dan dihisap, gerakkan lidahnya memutar mengitari kepala penis itu, sesekali Naruto melirik ke atas melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke menikmati permainannya. Sasuke mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto dan mengelap dahinya yang sudah bercucuran keringat dengan tangannya. Setelah itu Naruto melepaskan pakaian tidurnya, hingga sekarang Naruto hanyar bertelanjang bulat di hadapan Sasuke. Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang sedang melongo menatapi tubuh indahnya lalu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke serta memeluknya. Dari tubuh Sasuke tercium aroma khas parfum yang sangat menggoda.

Naruto mendorong kepala Sasuke diantara kedua gunungnya, Sasuke terlihat keenakan diperlakukan seperti itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto meringis dan mendesis karena merasakan gigitan pada puting kanannya, Sasuke dengan gemasnya menggigit dan mencupangi putingnya itu, giginya digetarkan pada bulatan mungil itu dan meninggalkan jejak disekitarnya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Naruto menurun hingga mencengkram pantat yang bulat dan padat milik Naruto.

"Hhmm...tubuhmu ini selalu membuatku puas, Dobe," puji Sasuke sambil terus meremas pantat Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pujian itu.

Sasuke kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke payudara Naruto yang sebelah kiri, kali ini dia menjilati seluruh permukaannya hingga basah oleh liurnya lalu diemut dan dihisap kuat-kuat. Tangannya dibawah sana juga tidak bisa diam, yang kiri meremas-remas pantat dan paha Naruto, yang kanan menggerayangi vagina Naruto dan menusuk-nusukkan jarinya di sana. Sebagai respon Naruto hanya bisa mendesah dan memeluk Sasuke erat-erat, darah dalam tubuh Naruto semakin bergolak sehingga walaupun ruangan itu sangat dingin, keringatnya tetap menetes. Mulut Sasuke kini merambat naik menjilati leher jenjang Naruto, Sasuke juga mengulum leher Naruto dan mencupanginya seperti Dracula memangsa korbannya. Memberikan kiss mark yang cukup keras sampai meninggalkan bercak merah. Akhirnya mulut Sasuke bertemu dengan mulut Naruto dimana lidah mereka saling beradu dengan liar. Sambil berciuman, tangan Naruto meraba-raba selangkangan Sasuke yang sudah mengeras itu. Setelah tiga menit berlalu karena lidah mereka merasa pegal dan susah bernafas akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu.

"Aku ingin lebih, Sasuke….," pinta Naruto manja sambil terus mengelus-elus kemaluan Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu berdiri diantara kedua belah paha Naruto, tangannya memegang penis itu dan mengarahkannya ke vagina Naruto. Tangan kanan Naruto meraih benda itu dan membantu menancapkannya. Perlahan-lahan batang itu melesak masuk membelah bibir vagina Naruto hingga tertanam seluruhnya.

"Ooohhh...!" desah Naruto dengan tubuh menegang dan mencengkram bahu Sasuke.

"Sakit Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya menggeleng walaupun rasanya memang agak nyeri, tapi itu cuma sebentar karena selanjutnya yang terasa hanyalah nikmat yang semakin memuncak.

Naruto terus mendesah setiap kali Sasuke menggoyangkan penisnya. Sekarang Sasuke semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan penisnya, hal ini menimbulkan sensasi nikmat yang terus menjalari tubuh Naruto. Tubuh Naruto terlonjak-lonjak dan tertekuk sehingga payudaranya semakin membusung ke arah Sasuke. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke yang langsung melumat payudara kiri Naruto dengan mulutnya dan meremas-remas yang kanan serta memilin-milin putingnya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto merasa dunia makin berputar dan tubuhnya menggelinjang dengan dahsyat, Naruto mendesah panjang dan melingkarkan kakinya lebih erat pada pinggang Sasuke. Cairan bening mengucur deras dari vagina Naruto sehingga menimbulkan bunyi setiap kali Sasuke menghujamkan penisnya. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Naruto melemas tergeletak ranjang.

Naruto hanya bisa mengambil nafas sebentar karena Sasuke yang masih bertenaga melanjutkan ronde berikutnya. Sasuke membalikan tubuh Naruto telungkup diantara ujung ranjang dan kakinya ditarik hingga terjuntai menyentuh lantai, otomatis kini pantat Naruto menungging ke arah Sasuke. Sambil meremas pantat Naruto dia mendorongkan penisnya itu ke vagina Naruto "Uuhh...nggghhh...!" desis Naruto saat penis yang keras itu membelah bibir kemaluannya. Dalam posisi seperti ini sodokan Sasuke terasa semakin keras dan dalam, badan Naruto pun ikut tergoncang hebat, payudaranya serasa tertekan dan bergesekan pada kasur. Sasuke menggoyang Naruto semakina cepat, dengusan nafasnya bercampur dengan desahan Naruto memenuhi ruangan itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke menarik tubuh mereka mundur beberapa langkah sehingga payudara Naruto yang tadinya menempel di kasur kini menggantung bebas. Dengan begitu tangan Sasuke bisa bebas menggerayangi payudara Naruto. Sasuke kemudian mengajak ganti posisi, digandengnya tangan Naruto menuju sofa.

Sasuke menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa itu dan disuruhnya Naruto berdiri di hadapannya, sehingga kemaluan Naruto tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Sasuke lalu menempelkan mulutnya di kemaluan Naruto. Dijilatinya kemaluan Naruto yang basah akibat dari orgasme itu. Naruto mendesis dan meremas rambut Sasuke sebagai respon atas tindakan tersebut. Vagina Naruto dihisapinya selama lima menit, setelah puas Sasuke menyuruh Naruto naik ke pangkuannya dengan posisi berhadapan. Naruto menggenggam penis Sasuke dan mengarahkannya ke lubang vaginanya, setelah rasanya pas Naruto menekan badannya ke bawah sehingga penis Sasuke tertancap pada vaginanya. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto merasakan ruang vaginanya terisi dan dengan beberapa hentakan akhirnya masuklah batang itu seluruhnya ke dalam vagina Naruto. 20 menit lamanya mereka berpacu dalam gaya demikian berlomba-lomba mencapai puncak.

Mulut Sasuke tak henti-henti mencupangi payudara Naruto yang mencuat di depan wajahnya, sesekali mulutnya juga mampir di pundak dan leher Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto tidak tahan lagi dengan memuncaknya rasa nikmat di selangkangannya, gerak naik turunnya semakin cepat sampai akhirnya vagina Naruto kembali mengeluarkan cukup banyak cairan orgasme yang membasahi penis Sasuke dan daerah selangkangan mereka. Semakin lama goyangan Naruto semakin lemah, sehingga tinggal Sasuke saja yang masih menghentak-hentakkan tubuh Naruto yang sudah lemas di pangkuannya.

Belakangan Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dan menyuruh menyelesaikannya dengan mulut saja. Naruto masih lemas dan duduk bersimpuh di lantai di antara kedua kakinya, sambil menggerakan tangan kanannya meraih penis Sasuke yang belum ejakulasi. Naruto membuka mulut dan mengulumnya. seiring dengan tenaga yang terkumpul kembali kocokan Naruto pun lebih cepat, hingga akhirnya batang itu semakin berdenyut diiringi suara erangan parau dari mulut Sasuke. Sperma itu menyemprot langit-langit mulut Naruto, disusul semprotan berikutnya yang semakin mengisi mulut Naruto, rasanya hangat dan kental. Naruto berkonsentrasi menelan dan mengisapnya berusaha agar cairan itu tidak terbuang setetes pun. Setelah perjuangan yang cukup berat akhirnya semprotannya makin mengecil dan berhenti sama sekali. Belum cukup puas, Naruto pun menjilatinya sampai bersih mengkilat, perlahan-lahan benda itu melunak kembali. Sasuke bersandar pada sofa dengan nafas terengah-engah. Setelah merasa lebih baik mereka akhirnya pindah ke tempat tidur untuk segera beristirahat.

"Aishiteru…Naruto…,"ucap Sasuke mengecup kening istrinya sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur

- ooo0oooo -

Malam yang indah itu sudah berganti dengan pagi yang cerah. Sasuke akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya dan meraba-raba sosok disebelanya, namun ternyata Naruto sudah tidak ada disana. Sasuke pun segera memakai pakaiannya segera untuk mencari Naruto. Sasuke terus menyusuri setiap ruangan di villa tersebut, tapi tetap tidak menemukan sosok pirang yang dicarinya.

- ooo0oooo -

Pagi hari yang cerah itu membuat Naruto bersemangat untuk berenang, karena begitu senangnya melihat air. Setelah melepas pakaiannya dan hanya memakai pakaian dalam Naruto segera menceburkan dirinya di sebuah kolam dekat villa itu. Kolam tersebut adalah yang sama ketika akhirnya dia dikerjai oleh Sasuke. beberapa menit kemudian Narutoyang sudah cukup puas berenang memutuskan segera kembali ke villa.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke villa, karena tadi aku tidak sempat bilang pada Sasuke kalau aku mau keluar. Dia pasti akan khawatir," gumam Naruto.

Naruto akhirnya naik dari kolam itu dan berniat memakai pakaiannya kembali, namun Naruto begitu terkejut karena pakaian yang tadi dilepasnya sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat itu.

"Sedang mencari ini ya Dobe?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto dari balik pohon dan akhirnya sosok itu pun keluar disertai dengan smirk evilnya.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok tersebut yang tidak lain adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Tidak…, tapi aku mencarimu Sasuke sayang...," bisik Naruto dengan nada suara yang begitu menggoda. Naruto pun menautkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke lalu mencium lembut bibir tipis suaminya tersebut yang juga dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan penuh cinta kepada istrinya.

_**THE END**_

Hore_**.**_**..**Hore...! dengan perjuangan yang keras akhirnya Ocha bisa selesaikan fic ini *lebay*Maaf bila alurnya kecepatan, karena Ocha gak mau kalau nanti fic ini dibilang mirip sinetron indonesia yang gak ada habisnya muter-muter kaya komedi puter mending makan es puter (?) hahaha...*dilempar ke jurang*_**  
**_

Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya dari awal hingga akhir serta yang sudah memberikan saran dan kritik buat saya. Maaf jika fic saya ini masih banyak terdapat kesalahan, kekurangan dll…..sekian dulu dari saya. Sampai jumpa readers_sama T_T *hiks….hiks…*

I love kalian semua….. :)

**Ocha**

**U****capan terima kasih buat review chapter 7 a/n :**

uchihanamikase can

Superol

Zoroutecchi

kyu's neli-chan

Fei-chan

naru3

Arashi Chika

Delta Alpha Fujoshi

CCloveRuki

icha22madhen

KyouyaxCloud

Himawari

Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru

Aoi no Kaze

Vipris

Haniko Gushiken

Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi


End file.
